meetings dates and Quarrymen
by silverbolt1
Summary: Aaron meets the mutates, the quarrymen and a certain clone... enjoy(and please, please PLEASE give me feedback!)
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Gargoyles:

The Wolf Adventures

Meetings, dates and

Quarrymen

By Silverbolt

E-mail: Silverbolt2012@hotmail.com

**__**

The Wolf and Aaron Conners Created by Silverbolt

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorised by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Silverbolt.

Authors note: First off I would like to give a BIG thank you to everyone who took the time to send me feedback on my previous stories ***Sniff* **it meant a lot to me. Its people like them who kept me going. J . I also want to thank Ayamai, Sydney, Demelza, Demona Tiana and Carolynn Marie. But most of all Storyseeker who's constant yapping has brought me to the point of insanity. : P

****

Previously on Gargoyles…

The wolf creature looked at the gun still being pointed at him **_"you might as well put that thing away, I'm not going to hurt you"_**

Elisa kept the gun firmly pointed at him "and how do I know that…um…what's your name anyway?"

The seven-foot wolf laughed **_"call me 'The Wolf"' _**

~Full Moon Rising Part 1~

Elisa blinked her chocolate brown eyes a few times and stared at her hands. "I'm… Human." She whispered, as she touched her face. A smile beamed on her lips and she hugged a surprised Goliath. "Goliath I'm human again. This is wonderful…" She stopped and looked around. She saw Aaron making his way up the steps to the walls of the castle. "Aaron wait" she called.

Aaron didn't want to stop but he felt that she at least deserved an explanation. 

"I thought you said that I couldn't be cured." She said, trying not to sound too angry.

"I lied." He said "sorry about that."

"But, why?" she said; _really_ trying not to sound furious.

"Because I…well…I just wanted you to see things through my eyes." Somehow he didn't feel that was a good enough excuse, even by his standards.

"Uh-huh, and how may I ask _did_ you cure me?" she asked sternly.

"Before I brought you back to life I took some of your blood to make a human mutagen."

"Then why did you never make one for your self?"

"My bloods infected with wolf DNA, trust me it wouldn't work!"

"So I won't turn back into a wolf any time soon?" she asked

"Nope" he said. _At least…I hope not!_ He thought

~Full Moon Rising Part 5~

"Lies!" Delilah screamed "They're all lies!" She pointed a shivering talon at the detective. "You're a liar just like everyone else… You don't care about me." She turned her head away as she felt fresh tears form in her eyes. "Nobody cares about me." She sobbed. "Nobody"

~Talks~

****

London, four years ago…

It was raining hard, thunder rumbling and the lightning was blasting every few seconds. The Wolf was clutching his head, as he tried to get up, but his legs kept buckling. A man wearing a dark blue costume and cape was standing about seven metres behind him. He was missing the bottom half of his right arm but he didn't seem to care as wires were dangling from the part of the arm he still had. A twisted look was on his face. "You've caused a lot of pain in my life," he said slowly as he raised a gun in his remaining hand. "But now it ends with _me_ as the victor." The Wolf was too dazed to realise that someone was standing behind him. "DID YOU HEAR ME WOLF? I _VORTEXX_ AM THE VICTOR NOT YOU! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He laughed a psychopathic laugh as he pulled the trigger. 

*****

"Wolf look out" shouted a woman but realised that he couldn't hear her. With out even thinking for her own safety, she ran at the Wolf. He looked at her in a blurry vision and turned around to see three bullets heading his direction. He didn't have time to react but the woman jumped in front of him taking the bullets instead of him.

**__**

"SARAH NOOOO!!!" Sarah fell into his arms, three bullet holes in her back. He grabbed her and carefully placed her on the floor.

She looked up at him and gave a weak smile "are…are you all right?" she asked. The wolf nodded, "that's all right then." She said, almost oblivious to the fact that blood was seeping out of her.

He felt tears begin to form in his red eyes. _"**Why Sarah**?"_he cried**_ "Why? You know that I can't-"_** she placed a hand on the wolf's mouth.

"Yeah I know, I know." She continued to smile "But he might have done something to you during that time." She looked into the eyes of the now human Aaron Conners as he pulled up his mask just enough to reveal his face "Hey I couldn't let him hurt you, Wolf man. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you're my best friend."

"And you my _only_ friend!" he cried, "don't leave me!"

"I'll never leave you," she said as she closed her eyes "but I won't be there either." She tried to laugh but it turned into a vile cough. "Just look after that stubborn little bitch Mina for me." She opened he eyes one more time to speak but hesitated "I never wanted to tell you this Aaron but I… I love you…" her head fell to the side.

She died.

He laid her head on the floor "I love you too…" he whispered, as he rubbed away tears in his eyes.

"Oh boo hoo _hoo_!" sneered Vortexx "A tear comes to my eye and a bucket to my mouth." He said sarcastically. He had been watching the whole incident with sick pleasure.

Aaron pulled down his mask and still staring at Sarah's deceased body said, "You killed her… she was my best friend…" his eyes began to glow "…and you killed her."

"Hm hm hm" he laughed "she just got in the way." He pulled up his gun and aimed at Aaron "This time, I won't miss!"

Aaron turned round transforming into the Wolf as he did "I'll **KILL** **_YOUUUUUU!!!!!"_**

"COME ON THEN WOLF! LET'S FINISH THIS!" Shouted the villain as he pulled the trigger. 

The Wolf dodged the bullets effortlessly now he had recovered, one or two hit him in the arm but he didn't care. He was too filled with rage to care.

The thunder rumbled as The Wolf lunged at Vortexx and slashed his face "AHHH!" he screamed as he clutched his face in pain with his hand. Dropping the gun as he did so.

The Wolf took this chance and kicked him in his belt. He knew what this belt had on it. He knew what it would do. Vortexx went flying and landed a few feet away from him. 

Still clutching his face he looked down at his belt. The buckle part was hissing and wires were hanging out, a beeping could be heard. The psycho looked in horror and tried to remove it but it was useless with just one-hand "Fool! What have you done???" he said with sudden fear now present in his voice. "I-I can't get it off, it'll overload, my warp belts going to explode!"

He looked up looked up to see the Wolf looking at him with not a single sign on his face that showed he cared. He spotted his Blaster weapon with its' long knife still sticking out of the front on the floor next to him which had once been connected to his arm "Well if I'm going to go…" a wicked smile appeared on his face as he grabbed the weapon. "Then I'm taking you with me!" He picked himself up blood covering his face and staining his costume and dived at the wolf holding the weapon out in front of him, but the wolf was ready and quickly lay on his back and flipped the lunatic behind him using his feet.

Vortexx landed a couple of metres away next to the body of Sarah "Oh no" whispered the Wolf.

Vortexx got up and stared at his belt as a white glow began to envelop him "No!" he screamed "NOOOOOOO-" the light finally enveloped him and almost by chance a pillar of lightning struck him at the same time.

He exploded.

The wolf became Aaron again. He saw nothing, there was nothing left… Not even Sarah. He fell to his knees "Sarah…no!" he whispered "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed "NOOOOOOO!"

He may have defeated his darkest enemy.

But he had lost his best friend too…

****

23rd Precinct building, Present Day

It was raining. Raining like it had been for the past couple of days. Elisa sat chatting to Becky when Aaron came through the doors, soaking wet from his head to his feet. His wolf like hair style now dripping limply to the sides of his head. He did not look happy. 

Elisa and Becky walked over to him trying their best not to laugh. "Wet enough for you Aaron?" giggled Becky.

Aaron gave her a cold glare. "If you must know…yes," he said glumly. "If there's one reason why I moved away from England it was _because_ of that damn rain and now it comes down in buckets over _here_!" he squeezed some rainwater out of his hair.

"Ever thought of investing in a car?" Elisa asked. 

Aaron gave a 'are you kidding I'm the Wolf I get here faster than any car!' look. But then he added out loud "I can't drive Elisa, never needed to, and besides you Americans drive on the wrong side of the road. I mean how dumb is that?" He smiled and looked at Becky "hey Becky could you get me a coffee? I'd get it myself but I'm afraid of water logging the machine." He joked.

As soon as she was gone Aaron's smile disappeared. "Bad day huh?" Elisa asked.

Aaron squeezed more water out of his hair "Bad day? This is probably the worst day in my life." He growled "first of all I break up a mugging and the woman who was _being_ mugged gets me in the eyes with a pepper spray. The mugger gets away, it takes me half an hour to find my way back home and when I do I find that my dogs have broken into the fridge… again. And worst of all…" he sneezes "I think I've got a cold coming on!"

"Aw, poor baby" Elisa laughed as Becky walked back with two coffees and handed one to Aaron.

"Uh Elisa?" Becky asked quietly into Elisa's ear "could you just let me speak with Aaron for a moment by myself?"

Elisa looked at her unsure but nodded and walked away.

"Where's Elisa going?" Aaron asked.

"Um… sh-she's just got to check up on something." She brushed her hand through her ginger hair, she blushed "Aaron? I… I was wondering that maybe, you know, if you're not busy tomorrow night after work… I… I mean if you want to… " She hesitated which was a mistake as all of a sudden Aaron's mobile went off.

"Hang on a sec" he said as he moved away from Becky and answered the phone. 

Becky gave a sigh.

"Hello?" he asked, his eyes widened as he realised who was speaking to him "I thought I told you not to ring me unless it was important!" he hissed. The person said something "What? Now?" he listened again "All right ten minutes, usual place." He turned off the phone, and looked back at Becky "Sorry about that, what were you going to say?"

Becky looked down at the floor "It-it doesn't matter" she sighed.

"Oh? All right" he said, he began to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Becky asked.

"Out" he replied. 

"Do you want me to give you a lift anywhere?" she asked hopefully, maybe she would be able to get out of the station for once.

"No. it's fine it's not that far." He walked out of the station.

Elisa walked over when Aaron had left. "He acts a lot like a lone wolf most of the time doesn't he?" Becky said.

__

You got half of that right. Elisa thought

*****

"Please help me sister, don't let him take me away again!" Cried the Demona look alike "Please!"

Delilah was on the floor her hands over her ears "STOP IT!" she screamed "STOP TALKING TO ME, YOU'RE NOT REAL! I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!" she shut her eyes tightly "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

But no matter how hard she pressed her hands to her ears or how tightly she shut her eyes she could still see and hear the woman, looking deep into her cell as Thailog grabbed her again as he had done many times in the nightmare she was having right now. "No!" the woman pleaded "please no!" she screamed as Thailog grabbed her by the back of the neck and plunged a scalpel into her neck. "AHH---" she screamed until she stopped moving and everything went black. 

Everything was gone.

Leaving Delilah alone in the darkness.

"Why didn't you save me?" whispered the others' voice "why?"

The clone felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she fell to her knees "I'm sorry!" she cried "I'm sorry" She didn't know why she was saying these things, she just did.

*****

"I'm SORRY!!!" Delilah screamed as she burst out of her stone skin, she fell to the floor and began to cry.

"Delilah?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around to find it was Malibu.

"M-Malibu?" she asked weakly through tear rimmed eyes.

The Brooklyn clone looked at her concerned "Why you cry?" he asked.

"Why you sorry?" asked Hollywood who came over with the other clones.

Delilah sat there trying to shake the nightmare from her memory "I-I'm fine" she said "It- it was just a bad dream… that's all." She got up and walked into one of the tunnels.

"Wait, where Delilah going?" asked Brentwood.

Delilah stopped and bit her lip, she was going to the surface to clear her head but she didn't want the others to know, none of them were allowed to go to the surface without one of the mutates and that was something she didn't want right now. "I-I'm going out on patrol." She lied.

"Want us to come with you?" Malibu asked.

"No" she snapped "I… I just want to be left alone!" with that she ran down the tunnel as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks.

*****

Aaron had walked into an alleyway and waited behind a Dumpster. At least it had stopped raining.

He checked his watch, he began to wonder where his contact had got to when…

OI, 'arry! Dat you? Asked a voice from the other side of the Dumpster.

Aaron's' trail of thought ceased "Yeah Ali it's me."

Password. The voice ordered.

"Password? What do you want a password for?" Aaron asked.

You might be being a spy, trying to act like me mate 'Arry to get dis fine powder I is got for 'im! The voice said.

"A spy? Ali how many people do you know who can speak to dogs?"

Just gimme it! It barked.

"All right, All right" It was just better to play along with this individual "Now what was it again? Oh yes. 'Monkey see, monkey do but dogs will always be better'" it was a ridiculous password but it was a doggie saying so he didn't question it.

Satisfied by it the voice walked round to Aaron Aaaiii! He said happily. It was a corgi… wearing sunglasses? Though the lenses had been poked out. He was draped in gold chains and he was carrying a bag full of white powder in his mouth. BOYACKASHA! He shouted Ali D is in da house! 

Aaron rolled his eyes, this was one annoying dog, but it got him information so he wasn't complaining.

"Have you got the stuff?" he asked kneeling down on one knee.

Ai the corgi said as he sat down and dropped the bag on the floor I is got dis fine powder for me mate 'Arry C! 

"Great" Aaron said as reached out to take the bag but the corgi took the bag back quickly.

I is not thinkin' me mate 'Arry should be having dis stuff just yet for I is wanting payment for me good work! 

"What do you want?"

I is wanting you to bone me! The corgi said plainly.

"All right, all right, but make it quick" he pulled out a bag of doggie bone biscuit treats and held a few out to the dog, who eagerly took them and began to chew them instantly.

Mmm… dis is great! Rrrrrespect! 

"Now can I have it?" the werewolf asked impatiently.

Ai, ai! The corgi replied through a mouth of biscuits.

"And the recording?" he added.

Right here. He held up his head and Aaron took off one of the chains from around the corgi's neck. He pocketed it with the bag of powder.

"Did you make sure you got him telling them exactly where the shipment is going to be?"

The corgi nodded yup, then your boys can come and get it and lock 'im and 'is mates up. 

Aaron smiled and shook his head "I still don't understand why you is… I mean why you _are _doing this I mean he's your master isn't he?"

The corgi bared his teeth We dogs is not 'aving masters 'Arry! We 'ave feeders or walkers or strokers or rubbers but we do NOT 'ave masters! He hung is head I is not got dat sort of person. He sighed and 'is work is disrespectful, I don't like what 'e does… he looked back up and gave a doggie smile … dat and he never lets me 'ave me bitches over. 

Aaron gave a laugh.

*****

Somewhere over the city…

Delilah glided over the city for a while, trying to clear her mind of the nightmares. _What's happening to me?_ She asked herself _why do I keep having these dreams? What do they mean?_ She kept pondering these questions in her head not noticing the updraft until it was to late.

She wasn't used to these sorts of things. She was never allowed out so she could never properly use her wings to their full potential, and she hated that.

She didn't mind living in the labyrinth it was just that… well she always had to stay down there all the time, never allowed to go out unless accompanied by one of the mutates. Never allowed to do anything for herself.

She tried to stabilise herself but found she couldn't so she had to land on the nearest building she could see. She landed badly (something else she hadn't practised in a long time) and walked to the edge of the building, rubbing her now sore backside and looked down.

The building she was on wasn't very tall so she was able to see the people below quite clearly, she watched them for a while just going about their business, laughing smiling, that sort of thing. She gave a sigh and put her chin on her crossed arms when she saw a family walk past. Two teenage girls, a woman and a man. She bit her lip as she watched as one of the girls gave her mother and then her sister a hug.

It was too much for the poor clone; she turned and jumped off the opposite side of the building, spreading her wings as she did so. She started to cry again.

*****

Underneath the building that the clone had just jumped off of, a group of four people were walking, two females and two males.

"…So he said, that's no gargoyle that's my wife!" only the person who said the joke laughed "hey what gives?"

"We've heard that one thousands of times Harry. Can't you think up something else?" asked the shorter of the two women.

"Oh you want something else?" he said wickedly "Hey Rebecca, what did you think?" the taller woman didn't answer "hey, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he remarked nastily. He didn't have time to react as the woman punched him hard in the stomach. He fell to the floor holding his gut. "Uuuuh, you bitch what was that for?"

The other man stood over him "_that_ was uncalled for Harry." He said angrily. He walked over to the other woman who was trying to comfort the one called Rebecca who was now crying against the wall.

"Hey Rebecca it's all right, it's all right," she said trying to reassure her friend "Harry didn't mean to say that." She glared down at Harry "_DID HE?" _She hissed.

Rebecca's' face was covered in the shadows. She was wearing a NY cap and a large scarf round her neck. She made some signs with her hands but both the shorter woman and still standing man understood perfectly what she was saying.

The shorter woman nodded her head in agreement "your right, he is a big jerk!" she laughed as she turned round and watched Harry slowly get up. She could see a weird smile appear on his face as he looked up at something.

She too looked up as a shadow swept across her face. She gave a gasp.

It was a gargoyle!

*****

Delilah's' lip trembled; she didn't want to see things like that. It was too painful; it reminded her of what she didn't have.

A family!

She remembered what Elisa said to her when she first awoke, the abuse she hurled at her and then transforming into that… creature.

She knew that Elisa never meant to hurt her… and she was willing to accept her as her daughter but that didn't mean the clone had done the same.

How could Elisa understand? How could anyone understand what she's been through?

Everyone else was normal. _They_ had been born while _she_ had been created. When she and Elisa had had their talk, she hadn't completely forgiven Elisa for attacking her. The things she had said to her still hurt when she remembered, the pain that had been inflicted on her, and the scars she still had on her face.

She touched her face, it still had the same marks running from the top left side of her face down to the bottom right. She had tried to hide the marks with every type of make up she could find but it was no use. The marks always seemed to keep reappearing through all the layers.

She felt ugly even though Sharon, Maggie, Angela and the other women had tried to reassure her that she was still extremely attractive, but it didn't work. And she didn't care what Angela thought!

Miss 'Goody-goody-everybody-loves-me-and-every-male-would-kill-to-have-me-two-shoes!'

She hated Angela because everyone accepted her, loved he. She was _even_ accepted by Demona, yet whenever the poor clone had got within even ten feet of the immortal she was always given cold un-loving stares.

Even Angela knew what it was like to have a loved one, she could go out whenever she wanted whilst she was stuck down in the labyrinth everyday and night, never to find love.

But a bullet driving into her right leg interrupted her thoughts.

The pain was too much and she lost control.

She fell.

*****

"YES! I got it!" laughed Harry with glee as he lowered his gun and put it back in his pocket.

The other man grabbed his by the front of the T-shirt "what the hell did you do that for????" he shouted.

Harry pushed him away "It's a gargoyle! What do you think I'm doing Leo?" he snarled. He and the others watched as it fell. It was clutching one of its legs. "But it looks like I missed." He pushed Leo out of the way and ran in the direction of the falling gargoyle. He pulled something from his other pocket. 

A mask…

A _Quarryman _mask!

He pulled it over his face and turned round to face the others who weren't doing the same. "Well?" he said impatiently "What are you waiting for? There's a gargoyle needing to be sent back to hell and you're just standing there!"

Leo hesitated for a moment but pulled out a similar mask and pulled it on as he followed Harry.

The shorter woman began to put her mask on when she turned and looked at the taller woman "Rebecca?" she asked, "Are you all right?"

The woman shook her head silently and made some hand signs.

The woman called Amy understood. "Yeah I know, Leo and me aren't to keen on this either," she put her hand on her friends shoulder "but this is the only way we can find the answers you're looking for." Rebecca nodded as she removed her NY cap and pulled her own mask over her face.

They both ran after Leo and Harry.

*****

Unknown to them an Irish Setter had been watching the whole scene from his upturned box home, in between some garbage cans in a dead end alleyway.

It decided to follow.

*****

****

The Labyrinth 

Sharon walked down the tunnels of the labyrinth until she reached the living quarters of the mutates and clones. She had been looking for Delilah for some time. She was supposed to meet up with her to go on patrol but she never showed up so she had decided to go see what was keeping her.

None of the other mutates were there but the clones were… except for Delilah!

"Malibu, where's Delilah?" she asked the Brooklyn clone.

Malibu looked up at her "she go on patrol" he said.

"Who did she go with?"

"go by herself."

"What?" she gasped "Wh-which way did she go?" Sharon asked beginning to get worried.

Malibu pointed to a tunnel.

The mutates' eyes widened "oh no" she whispered. The tunnel, which the clone had pointed, led to only one place… the surface.

She rushed over and picked up the phone.

*****

****

23rd Precinct

Elisa sat down drinking a cup of coffee thinking about poor Aaron when a police officer called her. "Hey Maza, phone call."

She got up and took the phone from her "hello?"

"Elisa…"

"Hi Sharon" she said on recognising the voice.

"Elisa it's Delilah she- she…" 

"Sharon what's wrong? What has happened?"

"She ran off, she's gone to the surface. I don't know where she's gone, I-"

Elisas eyes opened wide "Where's my brother and the others? She asked quickly.

"The-their somewhere else but I'm going to find them now." She thought quickly "c-could you look for her as well?2

"Sure" Elisa replied _She probably hasn't got far_ she thought_ she may have gone to my apartment or the castle_. She put the phone down and ran to her car.

*****

Delilah held onto her injured leg as she fell, she screamed and rammed into the back wall of an alleyway. She dropped onto some garbage bags.

A few minutes later she heard voices "There's the freak!" a male voice hissed. Her eyes flicked open and saw to her horror, four figures she hoped, like all the other gargoyles, would never see again.

Quarrymen!

She backed away into the corner of the alleyway trembling in uncontrollable fear as one of them walked closer towards her.

She didn't see that one of the female Quarrymen had her eyes open wide in shock.

Or a little dog running off.

*****

Pleasure doing business with you mate said Ali as he finished eating his biscuits, but I is got one more favour to ask of me mate 'Arry. 

"And what's that?" Aaron asked impatiently.

I is wondering if you could ask your bitch Mina out for me 

"Er… Ali I don't think she would want to go out with you I mean…" he trailed off as the corgi gave him a nasty stare.

I get it… I get it he said slowly it's 'cose I is ginger innit? INNIT? He barked you is doggist ain't you? 

"What? No, Ali it's just she doesn't like going out with gangster wannabes that's all" Aaron said quickly.

Oh? Fair enough he said pleasantly. He walked away I is too _cool_ for 'er any ways he walked pass the Dumpster come bitches he ordered.

Coming Ali said three female voices in union. The voices belonged to a Labrador, a beagle and a collie, which must have been waiting behind the Dumpster the whole time. 

Aaron raised one eyebrow as the dogs followed after him. He may be able to talk to dogs but he would never truly understand them!

As soon as they were gone he decided that he should get back to the station, when a little Irish Setter rushed round the corner and bumped into him.

"Hey watch it!" he said angrily but looked closer at the dog "Snuffy?"

The dog nodded in agreement that's me, snuff, snuff, snuff! He replied happily.

Aaron smile, he liked this dog, this dog was much nicer "so how are you these days?" he asked.

Oh, not so bad he replied, he sounded like Michael J. Fox with a slight Irish accent been wandering around the streets, chasing cats, sleeping, looking for scraps of food, it's been wonderful, snuff, snuff, snuff! 

"You know… you _could_ come live with me if you wanted, my offers still standing." Aaron said as he pulled out the doggie biscuit treats bag again.

Ah, no, sorry, thanks for the offer but I prefer the street life, I'm sure you'd be a fine feeder but I'm quite happy with how I live, snuff, snuff, snuff! He looked up at the treats hopefully.

Aaron patted him on the head and gave the bag to him. He liked the way he said his name after each sentence, though it did get annoying sometimes.

Thanks Aaron you're a pal, snuff, snuff, snuff! His eyes brightened oh yes that's what I was going to tell you, there's a couple of people attacking a woman in an alley just down there… he pointed with his nose down the direction he had just come from I just thought I'd let you know, snuff, snuff, snuff! He ran off carrying the bag in his mouth.

The smile disappeared from Aaron's face as he walked out as well, donning his Wolf mask as he did so.

*****

Delilah backed away, she was helpless, her leg was hurting badly "p-please don't hurt me" she begged "I've done nothing to you"

"You exist, that's enough," said the Quarryman holding a gun. Delilah looked at the others behind him; she wondered why they weren't doing anything. "Say goodbye freak!"

"Harry no!" cried one of the Quarrymen with a female voice "we don't want to hurt her, we want—"

"I know what you and the others want and you're lucky I don't turn you guys in to the others, now shut up!" he turned back towards the gargoyle but found one of the others was standing in the way of his gun "get out of the way Rebecca!" The woman shook her head "I said move!" he snarled. The woman continued to shake her head and made signs "what's she saying?"

"She's saying… she… she's seen this one before?" said the other man uncertainly.

"Where have you seen her?" asked Amy.

The one named Rebecca shrugged.

Delilah was curious as well. Not many humans had seen her before, let alone a Quarryman.

"Oh who cares?" shouted Harry and pushed her hard against a wall, her head banging into it. He re-aimed his gun.

"I don't think you want to do that!" said a new voice calmly. They all turned round to see a man wearing a mask with his arms folded. "Little early for Halloween isn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Look whose talking," said Harry.

Aaron was smiling underneath his mask. _The fool doesn't know who he's talking to does he? _He thought. His gaze turned towards the woman in the corner. It was a gargoyle but her face was familiar. It looked like… no it couldn't be.

"Get lost man!" the Quarryman ordered, "this is none of your business."

"Maybe not. But personally I'm not to thrilled with four against one."

"Well then you can join it 'Gargoyle lover!'" he sneered pointing the gun at him.

"Harry no!" Amy cried trying to grab the gun from him.

Harry pointed the weapon towards her and then at Leo "SHUT UP!" he shouted, the two others backed away "I don't even know why I hang around with you people anyway!"

His gaze turned towards Aaron's mask "What the hell does that 'W' stand for anyway?"

Aaron laughed "It stands for…" his eyes began to glow a ruby red colour **_"…WOLF!" _**He transformed into The Wolf with a wicked smile **_"BOO!"_**

Amy and Leo backed away in fear. The Wolf didn't care about them, he could tell they didn't want to be here, it was the guy with the gun he wanted.

*****

Delilah looked in horror as the man transformed into a wolf. She backed away even more in fear, could this have been the thing that had turned Elisa into that… thing? She wondered

The pain in her leg shot through her even more. She had to control herself not to scream.

The werewolf was moving towards one of the Quarrymen, she looked down and noticed the Quarryman who had stood in front of her, now lying next to her rubbing their head.

Who was she?

*****

The two Quarrymen Amy and Leo backed away and without a second thought ran out of the alleyway.

The Wolf didn't care, he grabbed Harry and held him high above his head "wh-what the hell are you man?" he cried "WHAT ARE YOU????"

The Wolf lowered him down so they made eye contact **_"your worst nightmare!" _**he snarled. He didn't notice the man had slowly brought his gun up until it was too late!

The werewolf howled in pain as Harry unloaded the contents of the gun into his chest and stomach. He dropped him.

Harry didn't have any more bullets, he was defenceless. He did the only thing he could.

He ran.

The Wolf stepped slowly towards Delilah and fell to one knee holding his chest and gasping for breath **_"are… are you all right?"_** he asked slowly. His pupil-less eyes darkening. Delilah nodded uncertainly. **_"Good… 'Cause I'm not…"_** he fell onto his side and onto his back, moaning softly as blood poured out of him.

Delilah and the other woman stared at him for a few seconds but Delilah got up on her good leg and turned her back on him, about to climb the wall when a voice spoke to her in her head.

__

You're just going to leave him? It asked.

__

It's a werewolf! Delilah snapped back at her conscious.

__

But he just saved your life…

__

So?

So_…? _It said almost astonished by the response. _He's dying!_ _Don't you care?_

NO! Delilah began to climb, she ran her hands into the walls first, and then her left leg but screamed and fell back onto the floor when she tried to dig her right leg in. she held it in agony until her hands were covered in blood.

All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up to see the remaining Quarryman remove her scarf from around her neck and gently pulled Delilah's hands from the wound and tied the scarf tightly around it. The clone looked at the woman "why are you helping me?" she asked, "You're one of _them_"

The woman finished tying the scarf round her leg and seemed to think about the question but just gave a shrug. She pointed at the wolf.

Delilah looked at him too. He was completely helpless. Maybe she _should_ help him.

*****

The Wolf was bleeding heavily and his red eyes were beginning to fade.

"We… we need to put something over the wounds" Delilah said as she tore some off some of the excess scarf that was hanging from her leg. She placed it on some of the wounds but she wasn't covering all of them.

The other woman hesitated but removed her mask. She knelt down on the other side of the werewolf and pressed it onto the other bullet wounds. She continued to look down.

"Who are you?" Delilah asked quietly "do I know you?" Delilah gasped and backed away as the woman looked up "no!" she whispered "you can't be, it can't be you, it's not possible!"

It was the woman from her dream…

*****

Amy and Leo had run for quite a while before they both ran out of breath.

Leo removed his mask and put his shades back on. He looked around "Where's Rebecca?" he asked suddenly.

Amy looked behind as well "What are you talking about she was right…" she realised that she wasn't there "…oh no" she whispered.

*****

The woman had jet-black hair with strands of blood red hair mixed in.

She looked just like Demona only her eyes were brown and her eyebrows were thicker just like Elisas. Delilah's gaze turned to one of the woman's ears; she wore an earring very much like the gargoyle clones own. But then her eye caught her neck; it was covered in horrible scars.

The clone backed away on all fours in fear "no, you can't be real, you just can't!"

The woman looked at her with a puzzled expression unsure of what the gargoyle was going on about.

They continued to stare at each other, both unintentionally raising a hand to touch the others own when… "Rebecca!" cried Amy, she grabbed the woman by the arm and pulled her up. "Come on we've got to get out of here!" she and Leo ran back out.

The Demona human looked back at Delilah, showing a look in her eyes as if she was uncertain about leaving, before running off after Amy and Leo.

"No wait!" Delilah pleaded "Come back! Please don't go!" she tried to follow after her but another stab of pain jolted through her leg. She tripped over The Wolf; and she collapsed in agony.

*****

Elisa drove down the street in her car. _She's not at my apartment, or the castle. _she thought. _So where is she…? _Her eyes caught site of two people running into an alleyway. Her eyes widened at the site of what one of them was wearing on their face. "It can't be!" she whispered. A second later they came out again, followed by a third person whose face was darkened by the shadows but looked eerily familiar though she couldn't place where from.

She stopped at the side of the empty road by the entrance of the alleyway and got out. She was going to follow them when she heard a scream of pain coming from the alley.

She ran down to find Delilah, clutching her leg in pain. She ran over to her "Oh my God; Delilah, what happened?" she said helping her to stand up.

The clone looked into Elisas eyes and began to cry "I'm sorry, Elisa!" she sobbed, "I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Elisa didn't understand "Delilah what are you talking?" the clone pointed to The Wolf "Oh my god!" she gasped. She rushed over to him "Aaron! Aaron can you hear me?" she cried

His eyelids began to slowly flicker open to reveal half-faded eyes **_"Elisa…"_** he moaned.

Elisa looked up at Delilah who was clearly upset "help me get him to my car" Elisa said quickly. She tried to drag him to her car though it was useless dragging him by herself "we've got to get him to the Labyrinth it's closer than the hospital!" she told the clone.

Terror filled the young clones eyes "I-I can't! Elisa please, I'll get in trouble with Talon!"

"I promise you won't" Elisa said softly.

The white haired gargoyle nodded uncertainly but took one of The Wolf's arms.

As they pulled him to the car Elisa realised something "He's not going to fit!" and she defiantly wasn't going to tie him to the top of the roof! She knelt down and whispered in his ear "Aaron, can you change back?"

The werewolf's eyes flickered open **_"I'll… try"_** he closed his eyes again. Delilah watched in fascination as he became Aaron again, mask and everything.

Elisa opened the door and with the clones help pulled him onto the back seat. Delilah got in the back with him.

"Keep some pressure on him" Elisa told her. She got into the car and began to drive off "Delilah tell me exactly what happened."

*****

Delilah explained what happened in between sobs, except the part about the woman she encountered. "Elisa, why do you want to help him?" she sniffed "don't you hate him for what he did to you?"

Elisa looked at her through the interior mirror, looking at her own face, looking at the scars, understanding what her clone really meant. "Delilah he didn't mean for that to happen, he saved my life, without him I'd still be dead." She looked at the surprised look in the clone's eyes "he doesn't know about you, don't blame him for what happened."

Delilah looked at the bleeding man "_he_… saved your… life?" she whispered quietly.

"Daddy the dogs are laughing and calling me names again!" moaned Aaron.

"Oh god he's delirious" Elisa sighed.

Aaron opened his eyes and looked at Elisa, then his gaze turned to Delilah who had both her hands on his chest to stop the bleeding but it wasn't doing much good. "Two Elisas!" he giggled "I must have died and gone to heaven!"

Delilah didn't know why but she smiled.

*****

****

The labyrinth 

Sharon had informed all the mutates, as well as Peter and Diane Maza who were visiting, of the situation and Talon hadn't taken it too well "she knows she not supposed to go out on her own!" he said angrily.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," said Diane "What's important is finding her.

" Elisas already up out looking for her but I doubt she'll have much luck" said Sharon.

The mutates all turned to leave but suddenly stopped and gasped "Oh my god!" said Maggie.

Elisa was walking in with a limping Delilah and carrying between them the Wolf whose chest was encrusted with dry blood.

"Help!" Elisa cried, "He's dying!"

**__**

"Aaaahh, Wombles!" the werewolf cried deliriously as he looked groggily up at the shocked mutates **_"Wombles! Their everywhere!"_**

Talons eyes turned to slits "Is that the thing who…?"

Elisa interrupted him "yes it is, please…" she cried, "he needs our help" she looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

Talon and Peter looked at each other. Peter nodded.

"All right" said the mutate.  


Claw, Talon and Peter helped Elisa to carry The Wolf into the lab where luckily Dr. Goldblum was working at the moment.

**__**

"I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I'm rapidly loosing conscious—" he fainted

Delilah sat down silently and began to cry. Diane and Maggie stayed with her.

Sharon put a hand on her shoulder and knelt down and removed the bloody scarf. She applied antibiotic ointment before closing the wound with tiny strips of tape "this'll keep the wound clean until sunrise" she said, "it'll sting a bit though"

"I'm sorry," the clone cried after the mutate had rubbed the chemical into the wound "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"It's all right Delilah" Diane said soothingly trying to calm her down "I'm sure he'll be ok." But she had her doubts as Talon came out again. Eyes blazing.

*****

The Wolf was hooked up to a heart monitor and lying on a table, which was creaking under his weight. He was moaning weakly.

"We could have got him here sooner but there was a slight problem with him changing halfway through the labyrinth" said Elisa.

"Why do you want to help this… thing?" Peter asked in disgust "it turned you into a monster!"

Elisa hesitated "Dad, do you remember Aaron Conners?" she asked.

"Yeah, nice guy, until he _abandoned_ you… wait a minute. Why are you asking me about him?" he asked suspiciously.

"This… this _is_ Aaron." 

Peter was silent for a moment, eyes wide open in surprise "well this explains a lot" he said dryly.

Dr. Goldblum looked up at Elisa, his expression grim "Ms. Maza, I'm sorry there's nothing we an do for him…" he said sadly "I'm afraid the wounds are fatal," his expression turned even grimmer "I'm surprised he's even lived this long."

The Wolf's eyes flickered open **_"Elisa…"_** he whispered weakly.

Elisa knelt down "Aaron I-I—"

**__**

"I'm dying, I know." he said, strangely smiling.

"No you're not." she said fighting back tears.

**__**

"Yes I am, you never were a convincing liar" he tried to laugh but coughed up blood.

"P-please don't die" she begged "please"

**__**

"I have to" he said as his eyes darkened even more.

"Aaron no!" she cried.

The Wolf gently held Elisa's hand and began to… laugh?

It wasn't a mad laugh, but a laugh as if this whole thing was a big joke.

The heart monitor began to show a continuous line as his eyes began to flicker, red to black. Red to black until finally… they remained black.

"No" the detective whispered "NO!" she brought The Wolfs limp paw to her face and rubbed it against her cheek and to everyone's surprise let out a wolf like howl. She put a hand to her mouth in shock.

They all turned to watch, as The Wolf became Aaron again. Bullet holes now in his T-shirt and his pupils dilated.

Elisa's father looked at his daughter and then at Aaron, his gaze softening. He removed Aarons mask to look at his face, and closed the dead mans eyelids.

Elisa let go of his hand and placed it gently by his side.

Dr. Goldblum covered him in a white sheet "I'm sorry" he told Elisa "there wasn't anything we could have done"

She nodded, biting her lip

They all left leaving her alone with Aaron.

*****

Elisa walked out ten minutes later to hear Talon shouting at her clone.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders Delilah!" he shouted "and because of your foolishness someone is dead!"

"I-I…" Delilah stammered as she continued to cry.

"Derek, leave her alone, she didn't know this was going to happen" said his mother.

"I don't care, she went out without permission!"

"How-how could I not?" the clone wept "I-I always h-have to go with s-someone, I-I wanted to be alone for once"

"And you see what happened!" he bellowed "you hardly know what's out there"

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER LET ME OUT!" the clone screamed "you always think you everything! You know what it's like outside, you know what it's like to have a family and parents who love you, I don't!" she stood up and pointed a shivering talon at the mutate. "I'm always stuck down here acting like nothing but a baby sitter for the other clones. You don't know what it's like to be alone, to have no one to love… but I do, I do!" she ran out of the living quarters crying loudly.

"Delilah come back here!" the panther mutate shouted.

"Talon, leave it!" Maggie said angrily as she watched Sharon run after her, calling the clones name as she did so.

Elisa wanted to follow as well, but she was too upset to do so. She sat down in a chair her face in her hands crying softly. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, she looked up to see her mother "m-mom?"

"That wolf was Aaron wasn't it?" she said sadly.

Elisa nodded.

"He-he was my friend" she said quietly, "he didn't deserve to die, not by those monsters"

"What?" Diane looked confused "who were they?"

"The Quarrymen"

"The Quarrymen?" Maggie gasped "but I thought they had disbanded"

"I thought so too. Castaway is still in prison, so either he's running it from the inside or it's someone else pulling the strings" _Whoever it is, they'll pay for this_, vowed Elisa

"If they're back then the gargoyles are in trouble." Said Peter grimly.

*****

Sharon searched for some tie before finding the clone. She had hidden herself in a corner and curled up into a ball.

"It's not true, it's not true!" the gargoyle wept quietly to herself.

The mutate got closer to her "Delilah?"

The clone looked up with puffy red eyes "Sharon, I…" she burst into tears once more.

"Delilah are you all right?" she sat down next to her and opened her arms out invitingly. Delilah fell into them and buried her face in the mutates shoulder. "Delilah it wasn't your fault if that's what you are crying about" she said softly.

The poor gargoyle shook her head "N-no it's not that it's just I…" she broke down again in tears.

"Delilah please tell me" she said as she stroked the clones hair.

Delilah looked at her unsure if she should tell her the truth. "Promise not to tell any one?" 

Sharon looked back at the clone and gave a reassuring smile "I promise."

She bit her lip "m-my sister Sharon," Delilah said "I saw my sister! She real!"

The female mutates eyes opened in surprise.

*****

****

15 minutes later…

In the darkness of the lab the body of Aaron Conners lay.

Two golden glowing eyes watched from the shadows as Aaron's own eyes opened and began to glow red under the cloth.

One of his hands began to move…

*****

Goliath, Angela, Hudson and Brooklyn had appeared in the labyrinth. Goliath was trying to comfort Elisa, Angela and Hudson were listening from Diane and Maggie about Delilah and Talon was explaining the Quarryman situation to Brooklyn. The brick red gargoyle looked at the blood stained mask that Elisa had handed to him. "It's a Quarryman mask all right." He said "damn it I thought they were gone for good!" he looked over at Elisa "I feel kinda sorry for that Wolf guy, even he didn't deserve that"

"Well at least he died saving someone." Said Talon "maybe I was to hard on Delilah. None of us knew that the Quarrymen were going to re-enter the game."

*****

"He saved my life once" Elisa said sadly "but when it came down to me, I couldn't save him."

"Did he have any family?" Goldblum asked.

She nodded "I think his foster parents live in England and he owns some dogs…" she thought about them for a moment, from what they had told her when she was a she-wolf Aaron was their best friend. Where would they go now? She didn't feel it was right to send them to another home, maybe she…

"But he turned you into a monster Elisa" Peter said.

"I keep telling you dad, he did it to save my life, I don't hate him if it was for that reason," Elisa replied "and he changed me back afterwards."

"Yeah Aaron was great" agreed a voice from the doorway of the lab "so cool, so handsome, so brave, and brown eyes so sweet you could scoop them out and serve with ice-cream."

They all looked up, mutate, gargoyle and human alike to see the person who had just made the comment. They all gasped.

It was Aaron!

*****

After Delilah had told Sharon about what she saw she refused to talk for quite a while.

"I saw her Sharon" she said finally "she's really real!"

The female mutate couldn't believe what the clone was saying "Delilah y-your saying you really do have a sister?"

The gargoyle nodded "I…I don't know how but it was her, I just know it was."

"Maybe… maybe you wrong, it could just have been someone who looks like her"

The white haired gargoyle shook her head wildly "no! It was her! She looked just like the woman in my dream, she even has an earring like mine" she gestured to her own earring "I know it sounds crazy but it was her I swear!"

"If what you're saying is true then we need to tell somebody"

The young clone shook her head "no, I don't want anyone to know, not yet, please Sharon don't tell anyone" she begged.

Sharon looked at her and gave a sigh "all right, I won't say anything for now, but just promise me you won't go out trying to look for her"

Delilah began to open her mouth to protest but shut it again when Sharon gave her a serious stare. "Okay" she sighed.

Sharon got up and offered a hand to Delilah "come on lets get back" she said softly.

The clone hesitated "but Talon will be angry with me" she whispered.

"We'll deal with it." said the mutate reassuringly 

They began to walk back.

*****

Everyone stared at Aaron, whose arms were crossed and leaning on the side of the door with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Aaron?" Elisa whispered "you're… alive?" a smile appeared in her face and she ran over and gave him a hug "you're alive, you're alive!" she cried.

Aaron had a look of pain on his face "Air… AIR!" he gasped as he was finding it difficult to breathe because Elisa was unintentionally crushing him.

She let go looking embarrassed.

Aaron took in a couple of mouthfuls of air and rubbed his chest "Ow, that hurt." he looked down at his T-shirt to see it was blood stained and full of bullet holes "Aw, and this was a new one too!"

Everyone was staring at him. He had just come back from the dead and he was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Aaron…? You're alive!" Elisa said quietly.

The werewolf gave a fake look of surprise "I am? Thank my God for that!" he checked his watch "and bang on time as usual."

"But… how…?" Elisa asked in disbelief "you…died!" 

"What? Oh the whole dying and coming back to life thing" he waved the comment away "happens all the time I—" Elisa slapped him round the face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted angrily.

He touched his reddening cheek "I was going to tell you it just slipped my…" his gaze turned to the mutates who too were staring at him.

"Holy… Elisa get back!" he jumped round in front of her and transformed into The Wolf, he stood in a defensive position. All the mutates eyes opened in disbelief.

Elisa walked round to the front of him quickly "Aaron it's all right these are my friends." She pointed to Talon "and this is Derek, my… brother. They're all mutates… like you"

**__**

"What?" The Wolf backed away in shock **_"That's Derek?" _**he looked back up towards the panther mutate **_"Oh man… I knew you were going through puberty last time I saw you, but this is ridiculous!"_** he looked at Claw and Maggie **_"How… _Who_ did this to you?"_**

"A man named Sevarius did this to us." said Talon growling at the name of the scientist. "He turned us into monsters"

The Wolf put one hand to his head **_"Oh my God!"_** he said **_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"_** he became Aaron again.

Maggie and Claw both gave gasps "How did you… do that?" Maggie asked.

"What? This?" he became The Wolf and then Aaron again. "It's easy… why are you asking—" then it hit him "you can't change back can you?"

Talon shook his head "no" he said sadly.

"Oh God! Derek you poor soul!" Aaron said in horror at the thought of being trapped as a monster.

Derek looked at him "it's not all that bad. I met my wife because of this" he smiled down at Maggie.

Aaron looked at the lioness and then back at Talon, the horror in his eyes softening a little "you're married?2 a sly smile appeared on his face "well done you old dog… um… cat!"

"Don't insult my sons condition Conners" snapped Peter Maza.

Aaron's face turned pale when he saw Diane and Peter step out "Uh… oh!" he began to shift uncomfortably. "Hello Mr. Maza. Mrs. Maza" he would rather be stuck in a room full of super villains than face these two people right now! 

"So this is what you really are?" Peter said coldly "this explains a lot doesn't it." 

"Yes sir" Aaron mumbled as he looked down at his feet.

"This is why you always stood up my daughter in high school?"

"Yes sir" he mumbled, still looking down at his feet.

"You were the one who turned my daughter into a monster?" his glare getting stronger.

"Y-yes sir, didn't mean to sir, won't happen again sir"

"And by doing so you saved her life?"

"Yes sir, no other way sir"

"And you were also the one who returned her to normal afterwards as well?"

Aaron looked up unsure of where Peter was going with this but nodded anyway.

Diane stepped forwards "then I guess we owe you our thanks"

A surprised smile appeared on the werewolf's face "thanks"

"Though I'm still not happy about what you did to Elisa in high school" Diane said sternly, prodding a finger into Aaron's chest. "You should have really told her what you were."

Aaron looked over at Elisa who was leaning against Goliath whose arm was wrapped around her shoulder. "I'm beginning to wish I did" he sighed.

Peter stepped forward and held out Aaron's' wolf mask "I think this belongs to you" he said. Aaron gratefully took it and put it in his pocket. "You know Conners my people believed that wolves were the most spiritual of animals."

"Oh?" He asked inquiringly.

"Though seeing you makes me wonder why." He smirked.

"Uh thanks… I think" Aaron said as his smile disappeared. 

All of a sudden some one grabbed him by his arm and started to pull him back towards the lab. "Hey!" Aaron cried "Hands off!"

"Oh. I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself, my name is Daniel Goldblum" said the doctor "I'm helping to find a cure for the mutates… condition" He beamed a smile "you said you were a mutate didn't you?"

"Uh… yeah I guess why…?"

"Perfect!" Dr. Goldblum dragged Aaron off much to the werewolf's embarrassment.

"Some people have no respect for the newly resurrected" Aaron muttered.

*****

****

Some time later…

"Incredible" exclaimed the doctor as again as Aaron transformed into the Wolf and back again for the fifth time. "Simply incredible!" he pulled out a syringe "may I?" Aaron nodded and held out his arm, the doctor took a sample of Aaron's blood. He looked at it under a microscope. "Amazing" he exclaimed.

"What?" Aaron asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Your blood, it's incredible, I've never seen anything like quite like it" Aaron gave a frown. "Look." The doctor said.

Aaron looked under the microscope "so?" he said, "it's just blood"

"Yes but look at you werewolf blood"

Aaron looked "it's exactly the same"

"You don't notice anything usual about either of them?" the doctor asked

"No"

"What about this substance?" he said "those small orange blobs… your human blood is full with them. But then…" he gestured back to the wolf blood "…they're gone."

My blood absorbs those 'orange blobs' as you call them." Aaron said plainly "They're what change me"

"What exactly are they?"

"They're a mutagen" he replied.

"A mut… mutagen????" the doctor exclaimed "but how did it get into you?"

"I was bitten by a radioactive wolf" joked Aaron.

The joke fell flat.

"My father did it to me" he said truthfully.

"Your _father_?" Goldblum gasped "Why would your father do this to you?"

"To save my life!" Aaron growled at the obvious disgust in the other mans voice. He explained the story of his origin to him.

"Oh." Said the doctor after hearing it "I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"It's all right" Aaron sighed.

"May I ask you something?" Dr. Goldblum asked. The werewolf nodded "did your father know anyone called Anton Sevarius?"

He shook his head "No, it's like I told Elisa, I don't know anyone one called Sevarius, and neither did my father."

"Hmm… I suppose you're right, it's just that before hand we believed that there was no one else who was able to make a mutagen. Though from what you've told me the serum your father made was for a completely different reason."

"My father only ever wanted to do good for people" Aaron sighed. "He didn't even want to use it on humans because of the effects, though this Sevarius seemed to want to do the complete opposite."

"Now _he_ was a monster." Replied the doctor.

*****

Sharon walked into the living quarters, closely followed by Delilah.

Sharon cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Sharon" Elisa said happily "did you find her?"

The mutate looked at her confused, _she's acting rather happy isn't she?_ She thought. "Yes I found her." On Queue Delilah peaked sheepishly round the corner, ready for Talon to start shouting at her again. But it didn't happen.

"Delilah!" said Talon "come here."

The clone walked nervously towards him "I'm sorry Talon" she said "I'm sorry for what's happened, and… and if you wish to banish I…"

"That won't be necessary Delilah" 

"Huh?" Delilah said "but someone died because of me…"

"Delilah, it's all right," Elisa said, as she placed a reassuring hand on the clones shoulder "nobodies dead now"

Both Sharon's and Delilah's eyes opened in surprise. Delilah looked at Talon "but… but I thought you said…"

"It turns out that he didn't die, well, not for long at least" 

"So you're not angry with me?" Delilah asked hopefully.

"I'm not _as_ angry" Talon said "but I'm still angry with the fact that you ran off without telling us where you were going!"

"I just don't like living down here all the time" Delilah whispered.

"I know you don't" Talon said 

"Talon maybe we can make a compromise" Sharon said.

Talon gave a curious look "such as…?"

"Delilah can go to the surface ever she wants to, but I go with her." She said plainly. She turned her head and gave Delilah a wink.

Talon thought it over for as minute "as long as she doesn't run off on her own again… I suppose I could allow it" he said.

Delilah beamed a smile.

*****

"… So anyway the serum in my bloodstream is dormant when I'm human," explained Aaron "it only reacts when I want to become The Wolf or if I'm badly injured or dead. That's how it works."

"So basically it makes you immortal?" Dr. Goldblum asked.

Aaron shook his head "I don't think so, I'm pretty sure I'd die if someone chopped my head off or something. Though it's never happened so I couldn't say for sure."

"Ah, Sharon" said the doctor as Sharon walked into the lab. "I'd like you to meet Aaron Conners, Aaron this is Sharon Nomura my assistant "

"Wo, another mutate?" Aaron exclaimed, "how many of you guys are there?"

"This is it." said Sharon. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked.

"Only for half an hour!" Aaron protested "it's not like it's a big deal or anything." He said as he absentmindedly picked up a glass test tube.

"About that Aaron…" Goldblum asked, "may I ask a personal question "what… what's dea—"

"What's death like?" Aaron said with a premonition of what the question would be. The doctor nodded. Aaron shrugged "it's all right I guess. I don't really remember what happens when I die."

"Oh."

"But it must be wonderful to be able to be able to die and come back to life like that." Sharon replied.

Aaron unintentionally crushed the glass tube at the comment, splinters of glass cutting deep into his skin. He gave a howl of pain. He grabbed his hand and gritted his teeth. "Oh god that hurts!"

"Oh no, Sharon go get something to—"

"Don't bother!" Aaron said.

"Mr. Conners you're bleeding…"

"And I said don't bother… I'll be all right in half an hour." He took a pair of nearby tweezers and began to pull out the larger pieces of glass out of his hand. "Might as well get the largAAAHHHH pieces out FIRSTEEEEEOWCH!" after doing so he took a piece of cloth and wrapped it round his hand. "There, that should be okay for a while"

Sharon and Dr. Goldblum just stared at him "Are… are you sure you don't want us to help?"

Aaron shook his head "I'm fine, like I said, in half an hour I'll be as right as rain again."

"Amazing!"

"Isn't it just…" the werewolf muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

Aaron gave a sigh "I had a friend once" he said, "her name was Sarah Williams, but she's dead now. She sacrificed herself to save me."

Sharon looked at him "But if you can't die, then why did she…?"

"Because she was afraid of what would happen if I did, the psycho I was fighting wasn't exactly going to wait around for me to recover." He gave another sigh "there's not a day when I don't think about her."

"I'm sorry to here that"

"Yeah…"

None of them realised that they were being secretly watched from a crack in the wall by a certain clone.

*****

Delilah had been listening to what Aaron had had to say for quite a while.

She had followed behind Sharon into the lab before hand but when she saw Aaron's face, she didn't know why, but her cheeks went red and she felt butterflies in her stomach so she had quickly left.

She had listened to Aaron's story about this Sarah woman and some how she felt… sad for him. _Maybe I was wrong about this werewolf_ she thought _is he… is he lonely too?_ She wondered. 

She listened again to what else he had to say.

*****

"Your clothes transform with you I notice" said Dr. Goldblum "does the serum change them as well?"

He shook his head "no, that ability is a gift from a friend."

"He must be some friend if they can do that"

"Oh you'd be surprised." Smirked Aaron. He looked at Sharon "so… did this Sevarius guy do this to you to?"

Sharon turned her head away from him. "No…"

"Oh? Then who did?"

"I… I did it to myself."

"What?" Aaron's eyes opened wide "you-you did this to yourself? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I-I…" Sharon felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I was angry, someone hurt my friends and I just… I just wanted to do something to… to"

Aaron put a hand on her shoulder and then raised her head so they both met eye to eye. "I understand… believe me I know how you must have felt. A guy can really do crazy things when someone they love gets hurt. And _that_ is something I know first hand." He looked back at Goldblum "Show me everything you have on the serum which changed the mutates."

"Are you going to help us?" Sharon asked hopefully.

Aaron smiled "is Rimmer a Smeg head?"

Dr. Goldblum just looked at him blankly "Who?"

Aaron slapped a hand to his head "it doesn't matter, yes I'm gonna help." He looked at his cut hand "I'll do everything I can."

Over the next half-hour Aaron looked through the notes, the records, just about ever piece of research that Goldblum had collected.

All of a sudden he grabbed his hand and let out a gasp "uhh…"

"What? What is it?" Dr. Goldblum asked, but he too gasped as Aaron removed the bloody cloth just in time for them to both see the werewolf's hand begin to heal. The cuts began to seal themselves quickly and little pieces of glass pushed their way out of them. A few seconds later the hand had completely healed itself.

"I don't believe it."

"It gets pretty boring after a while though" Aaron chuckled. "If you want to see it again all I need is a knife and…"

"No, no! That won't be necessary, I'm sure." He said quickly "now about these notes, what do you make of them?"

"Amateur" Aaron said plainly.

"What? Y-you're saying this work is… amateur???"

Aaron nodded "this guy didn't know what he was doing. Look the transformation process takes to long and this stuff doesn't do anything but mutate the cells, see they don't heal them, and they bond permanently with them… though actually my dad had the same problem… except the one he gave me however…"

Did your father ever write the formula down for that one?"

Aaron shook his head. "I think it was a spur of the moment thing."

"But perhaps we could use your blood to make an antidote" the doctor said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we could make something that would reverse the change."

"It won't work" Aaron said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think it wouldn't?"

"This mutagen has caused the cells in their bodies to think that they've always been like that, there's not a scrap of their original DNA in their bodies now."

"So you're saying… there isn't a cure?" Sharon gasped, terror filling her voice "We'll never be human again?"

Aaron smiled sadly at her "that's what your problems been all along, you've been searching for an antidote, something that would reverse the change you've got to take another path."

"I don't understand" Dr. Goldblum said.

"What we need… is another mutagen… a _human_ mutagen!" 

Goldblum slapped his head, why hadn't he thought of that before. But then he realised a flaw in Aaron's logic "how exactly could we do this? You said it yourself they haven't got any undamaged human DNA in them so there's no way of synthesising such a thing."

Aaron gave a sigh "I know, I know… but it doesn't mean I won't help you to try and find a cure. I mean there may _be_ a way after all, we just haven't found it yet." 

"Well that's why I'm here." Dr. Goldblum said.

Aaron's phone when off. He answered it "hello?" He pulled it away from his ear as the sound of angry dogs started blasting out of it. "Hey guys" Aaron said after the barking died down, then Sharon and the doctor heard whining and purring, Aaron understood it perfectly and nodded his head "okay, okay I'll get your treats, Ace, you too Mina." More barking "Okay and I'll get you a steak Outcast" more barking "no I don't think they do moose steaks around here, sorry." He gave a laugh "yeah all right and I'll get you a toy as well Max. I'll see you guys later" He turned the phone off and turned his attention back towards the doctor and the mutate. Both their mouths were open "What?" he asked.

"Were those… I mean did you just talk to… dogs?" Dr. Goldblum asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure why?" he got more surprised looks "Oh! Right I get it, yeah it's another one of my… gifts." He gave a pleasant smile. "I hate to leave you like this but they get really grumpy if they don't get fed before they go to sleep"

The doctor nodded silently.

"I'll come back tomorrow, and I'll bring my dad's notes. Hopefully they'll be of at least _some_ help." 

He walked out and pulled his mask onto his face as he did so.

"Well…" Dr. Goldblum started "this is going to make things a little more interesting around here" Sharon nodded her agreement.

*****

Delilah watched as Aaron left the lab from her crack in the wall. _He doesn't seem evil _she thought.

She didn't know why, but she began to follow him…

*****

"Aaron," Elisa said, "are you leaving so soon?"

"My dogs are in some real need of feeding, and trust me I don't want to die twice in one day, I hate it when that happens!" he ran off waving his goodbyes.

"Do you think he's realised that he's taken the wrong tunnel out?" Maggie asked.

"Nah" Talon smiled "I don't think he has."

Delilah walked passed quickly "And where do you think you're going?" Talon said sternly "I hope you're not planning to go out again!"

The clone shook her head "I'm… I'm just going to see the other clones Talon" she said sheepishly " I promise."

Talon nodded "All right then. Just don't leave again, understand?"

Delilah nodded again before walking down the tunnel.

Well she had told the truth in a way, the clones _were_ down where the humans lived and that _was_ where Aaron was going.

*****

"Aw hell, where the heck am I?" Aaron asked himself, when suddenly…

- **WHACK!** - Aaron stepped on a ball and went headfirst into a muddy puddle.

He let out a groan "where the hell did that come from?" he said out load.

"S-sorry mister." Said a kid. He looked up to see it was a girl of about ten staring at him. There were five other kids with her.

"What? Kids?" Aaron gasped "What are you kids doing here?" he asked wiping the mud off his mask.

"We live here" said another kid. "With our parents"

"Here?" he asked, "not exactly cosy is it?" as he watched a rat run past.

"It's our home!" said another kid, a boy about twelve "it's the only place we can live"

"Oh… I see" Aaron said quietly, he picked up the ball "do you want to be a little more careful with this thing?" he said as he tossed the ball towards the girl.

"Sorry, we were trying to teach Scraps to play fetch, but he just won't do it!"

Hey! You threw it! Said a voice Why should I go get it? Get it yourself for once you lazy humans! A small collie walked past the kids and stared up at Aaron.

"Well you could at least humour them," Aaron said. 

"Huh?" said the kid "who are you talking to mister?"

"Your dog" Aaron said plainly.

A couple of "Oh yeah right" remarks came out of a couple of the kids' mouths.

"Yeah right mister" said the girl "come on sir I'm ten years old, you think I believe you can talk to dogs."

"Well…" Aaron said smiling, they were kids after all and if they lived down here with the mutates… he transformed into The Wolf. **_"As a matter of fact I can"_**

All the kids stared at him, with open mouths.

The next thing that happened surprised the werewolf. They ran but to him and stared bombarding him with questions.

"Wow, that was cool!"

"Can you do that again?"

"Are you really a werewolf?"

"What makes your eyes glow like that?"

"Is this real fur?"

"Can I touch your tail?"

"Are you a super hero? Do you fight super villains?"

They kept asking questions for five minutes, none of them realising that Delilah was watching them from her hiding place. Elisa didn't notice her either as she too watched the kids fire more questions at the surprised Wolf.

All the other gargoyle clones came from the opposite wondering what all the fuss was about. **_"What the…?"_** The Wolf gasped. **_"Haven't I seen you guys before?"_** he squinted his eyes **_"but… you look different."_**

"They're clones," Elisa said, walking up behind him.

**__**

"Clones? As in the sheep kind of clone?"

Elisa shook her head "no these guys were cloned way different from the way those sheep were." She looked at the surprised look on The Wolf's face "they're another experiment of Sevarius." She pointed each of them out "That's Hollywood, that's Malibu, that's Burbank and that's Brentwood."

**__**

"Yeesh, what else did this guy do?"

"He make other clone too" Said Hollywood "he make De—"

"Thailog!" Elisa interrupted before he could say the female clones' name "he made another clone named Thailog. He's an evil clone of Goliath."

**__**

"Man! Evil clones?" the werewolf laughed **_"sounds like a plot from a cheesy cartoon!"_**

"Yeah right" Elisa said. "Like this is a cartoon."

The Wolf became Aaron again. "Uh huh this is all very nice Elisa but I really need to get back home. My dogs are gonna kill me if I don't get back soon."

Elisa gave a laugh "okay." She gave him the directions to the surface.

"Thanks." Aaron said as he ran off and became The Wolf again. **_"See you at work tomorrow!"_**

"Bye Mr. Wolf" cried one of the younger kids, as they all waved their bye byes to him.

*****

Unknown to Aaron he became the Wolf just after he went past Delilah's hiding place.

She stared down at her feet. _Why… didn't she tell him about me?_ She thought sadly.

*****

****

Aaron's apartment. Some time later…

Are you sure this is going to work? Said a voice

Of course it's going to work, it's one of _my_ ideas. They always work! Snapped another voice. This one was female.

What about that time when I nearly got run over by that car? Said the voice again

You're right that one didn't work said the female voice again you were supposed to have got hit! 

Shush… here he come now! Said another voice as they all heard a jangle of keys in the lock.

Okay on the count of three… said the female voice One… The door began to open. Two 

"Hey guys I'm home" said Aaron carrying three large grocery bags. He closed the door whilst juggling the bags in his arms and turned the light on

THREE! 

Aaron didn't even have time to say "What the…?" as three dogs and a wolf pounced on him.

DOG PILE! Cried the Great Dane as it landed on the surprised human. It was closely followed by a wolf landing on his back and then a corgi and finally a little black dog who clambered up 'Mount. Dog Pile.'

"Ace!" Aaron shouted at the Great Dane "Get off me you son of a bitch!"

Now Aaron, laughed the dog you know that doesn't insult us dogs. Our moms _were_ bitches! 

The wolf, corgi and puppy jumped off him and made a grab for the bags. Oh goody a chew! Squealed the corgi. Aaron you shouldn't have! 

A squeaky thing! Laughed the puppy as he bit into it look it squeaks! 

And my steak! Said the wolf Brill… it's nice and thick too 

"Well, if you guys are really hungry" said Aaron slyly "look in the third bag"

More treats? The corgi said excitedly their mine! She snarled baring her teeth at the wolf and puppy.

They backed away, they knew not to get in her way. They watched as she rummaged in the bag.

The greedy corgi didn't even bother to check what she was eating, which was a shame because a few seconds later…

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!! She howled as she started running around the apartment in pain.

She had just eaten a couple of chillies.

MY MOUTH! OW! OW! OW! She screamed WATER! WATER! WATER! 

All the other dogs just watched the humorous scene with great delight. The watched as she ran into the bathroom and began to drink out of the toilet bowl very quickly.

Ace got off Aaron "Well that'll teach her" he laughed. He walked over to the refrigerator and poured some milk into a bowl "Mina come here and drink this, it'll help"

The corgi ran over and started lapping it up. She looked very upset.

"Sorry Mina but you've got to learn not to do that sort of thing." The corgi gave a sad whine. He looked at he other dogs "so…" he said "any messages for me?" he asked.

Well there was one from a lady called, I think her name was Bisky… said Ace.

"Becky?" Aaron corrected him.

Yeah that was it, well anyway, this Becky person was leaving a message when Max goes and deletes it he gave a glare at the black puppy.

I'm sorry sighed Max I was trying to watch T.V. and I didn't like her talking. She went on for ages. So I tried to press the stop button, but I pressed the wrong button. 

Aaron shrugged "Ah, don't worry about, it was probably nothing." He gave a yawn. "I'm going to bed, guys anyway." He walked to the bedroom, followed happily by all the others… except Mina, who had gone back to drinking out of the toilet bowl again.

*****

A red line appeared in front of Aaron. It moved from side to side.

An evil smile appeared under it. 

"I'M COMING FOR YOU WOLF!" screamed a dark twisted voice "DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M COME FOR YOU!!!"

A blaster appeared out of nowhere.

"NO!" Aaron screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The blaster fired, sending a beam of blue light at him.

*****

He woke up.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Ahh! Watch it Aaron cried Max as he fell off the bed.

Aaron put his head to his sweating forehead "S-s-sorry guys." He whispered.

He walked into the bathroom where Mina was still trying to cool her mouth down.

He splashed some water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

__

He can't be alive he thought. _It was just a dream… it can't be real. It just can't!_

*****

Over the next few days Aaron brought his father's notes down as well as some equipment. He discussed methods with Dr. Goldblum. They both ran tests on the two different types of mutagen. Learning from each other about the other kind.

He painfully discovered never to call Claw 'Tony' or to say that he was 'gggggreat!'

He brought his dogs down to show the kids, except Mina who refused to speak to Aaron after the incident with the chillies. 

The kids enjoyed watching the dogs do tricks for them. 

Max however became quite nervous around the clones after one of them 'accidentally' touched his 'special area' so Aaron had to explain that dogs don't like to be touched in that certain place.

He even tried to teach the clones how to play chess… well until he discovered that they didn't like loosing very much. He would have to remind himself to buy himself another chessboard some time.

Sometimes he could even swear that he saw a white haired gargoyle watching him but when he went to check there was nobody there.

Unknown to him Delilah was the one who had been watching him.

She couldn't explain why she kept staring at him, by all means she should hate him for what he had done to Elisa… and yet… and yet she didn't. The more she watched. The more she realised that this werewolf wasn't evil or vicious as she was led to believe. But a kind…gentle…dare she say it… handsome looking man.

She continued to stare when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round and cried out in shock until she realised who it was. "Sharon" she gasped.

Sharon gave her a sly smile "you've been watching that Aaron guy for while haven't you?" she said still smiling.

Delilah shifted uncomfortably "n-no I haven't." she lied.

"you've been watching that guy for over an hour!" Sharon leaned closer "do I detect that somebody has a crush?"

"I-I…" Delilah felt her cheeks go red.

"So why don't you go say hello to him?" the mutate asked.

"I don't want to" she whispered.

"Well if you're afraid…"

"I'm not afraid." She growled. "I'm just taking my time."

"Uh huh"

"No really I am!"

"Sure." Sharon got up "So do you want to go to the surface?"

Delilah's eyes brightened at the question.

*****

****

Later…

"So this is where you saw her?" Sharon asked.

Delilah nodded "I was over there trying to stop The Wolf from bleeding when she tried to help." She hung her head "I can't believe it's true… I always thought that Thailog only made me… but I was wrong." She bared her teeth. For the first time ever she felt hatred for Thailog! He must have been the one who took her away. He was the one who stopped her from having a family…

"Well it looks like we're not going to get anymore clues here," said Sharon "maybe we should get back"

Delilah nodded sadly.

As they glided back to the Labyrinth Delilah spotted The Wolf racing across the buildings, she looked at Sharon who was a little in front of her. Before she could change her mind she turned round and followed him.

Sharon didn't even realise she was gone…

*****

Delilah stayed far behind the werewolf as she watched him climb a building up to the top floor.

After a few minutes she too climbed up.

As soon as she had made it to the top floor she peaked inside. She saw the now human wolf feeding his dogs.

She listened to what he had to say as he knelt down by one of the dogs, which was a corgi. 

__

Strange she thought _he's talking to it._

"Look Mina I'm sorry, but come on you were the one who didn't think to look before you ate!" The corgi barked at him. "What?" another bark "There is no way I'm gonna beg for your forgiveness." The Corgi barked and turned her face way "Oh all right…" he got down on his knees "Oh great Mina…" Delilah saw him cringe at these words "Please forgive me, I know not what I was doing. I beg for your mercy!" the corgi thought about it, walked up to him and gave him a lick on the cheek and barked some more. "Yeah I love you too."

Delilah didn't realise that Max the puppy had seen her and looking at her through the window. He barked his welcome.

*****

Aaron looked up "what is it Max?"

There's someone out there he said excitedly.

Aaron's eyes opened in surprise. But then he narrowed them as he slowly crept towards the window and began to slowly open it, transforming one of his hands into that of a Wolf's as he did so, just to be on the safe side.

He would have seen Delilah as well if the phone hadn't gone off. He turned round to look at the phone, which gave the clone the chance to escape. Aaron quickly jumped outside of the window onto the balcony but discovered that no one was there… well… not anymore at least. He looked over the edge but didn't see anyone gliding off.

Little did he know that Delilah had climbed to the other side of the balcony.

Aaron sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"The docks, tomorrow, midnight… come _alone_!" said a male voice sternly.

"What? Who is this?" but the other person had already put the phone down at their end. "oooookay! That was weird." _Who the heck was that? _He wondered

Oh, oh, oh a mystery, a mystery! Cried Max with glee. Are you gonna go? Are ya, are ya? Huh? Huh? Huh? 

Aaron thought about it "I've just been told by some guy to go down to the docks… on my own… at midnight tomorrow, and you're asking if I'm going to go?"

You're right I'm sorry, you probably shouldn't you might get hurt and stuff 

"Are you crazy Max?" Aaron exclaimed "If that's the case of course I'm gonna go!" he gave a wink at the dog.

*****

Delilah glided back towards the labyrinth, breathing a sigh of relief. At least he didn't see her, though she did feel disappointed in a way…

Hopefully Sharon would believe the excuse that she thought she saw someone which was why she turned up a little later than before.

Now she knew where The Wolf lived… maybe she could go visit him…

She decided she'd go there tomorrow night…

*****

****

The next night…

Aaron walked down to the docks and waited…

He hadn't told anyone about this meeting, not even Elisa.

What was the worst that could happen?

That was the last thing he thought before someone grabbed his arm and injected him with something that caused him too black out…

*****

****

Aaron's apartment…

Aaron had left some time ago, but when he left all his dogs were asleep.

Now there were only three dogs left. Mina had gone off on another one of her 'adventures'.

Ace was sleeping on Aaron's king sized bed, with Max and Outcast.

Max was lying on his back moving one of his back legs in the air while he bit a stuffed Womble toy. Cats! Evil Cats! They're everywhere! AAHH! 

He bumped into Ace who in turn bumped into Outcast who fell off the bed with a bump. Ow! He moaned half asleep. He stood up and gave a yawn and stretched. _Oh great now I'll never get back to sleep!_ He thought. But then he thought of something else. He quickly looked at Ace and Max to check they were still asleep, and then he went under the bed and pulled a videotape out from under it. He checked again to make sure they were still asleep and trotted out with the tape and turned the TV on.

He put the sound down to almost mute and slotted the tape into the tape player and pressed the play button. A picture came up with the discovery channel logo on it. The wolf pressed the fast forward button until he got to the part he wanted. 

It showed two wolves in a snowy forest "And now as we can see the female wolf has chosen her mate" said the narrator.

Outcast's eyes brightened at the next scene _Oh yeah_ he thought _that's it; you're a bad bad girl!_

*****

Mina poked her head through the doggie flap to the apartment, and looked to check the cost was clear. She went inside and pulled a plastic bag through the flap. She happily plodded along to hide the bag when she noticed Outcast watching TV.

She silently walked over and sat down and watched the TV for a while with interest.

After a few minutes she spoke She's faking it you know! She said slyly.

Outcast nearly jumped out of his skin AHHH! he quickly turned the TV off.

Well this is interesting stuff you're watching,_ every _interesting indeed… 

Um… would you believe I turned this on by accident? 

Oh Outcast you know me, I'm not going to tell anyone… Promise! 

What do you want? 

Your dinners for a week she said plainly.

Six dinners 

Six dinners and a breakfast, plus one steak. 

What? NO! 

Hey guys, guess what Outcast's been-- 

Okay, okay! Fine! Deal 

Lovely the corgi said pleasantly.

-YAWN- hey what's all the commotion? Asked Ace as he and Max came out of the bedroom.

Oh nothing said Mina giving the wolf an evil look.

Oh boy! Squealed Max excitedly you've brought treasures! He said as he sniffed the bag that Mina had brought in. he tipped the bag to reveal its contents. Wow this stuffs the best yet! 

Well what do you expect from 'Mina La Cref – Trash Raider!' She said proudly and cousin to the Queen's corgi two hundred and fifty times removed 

I thought it was one hundred and fifty times removed said Outcast slyly.

Um… er… well… you see the families increased since last time I told you! 

It's increased by a hundred since yesterday? Outcast grinned.

Shut up! She barked.

They all looked at the contents of the bag. There was pieces of pizza, hot-dogs, soup cans, bones, chocolate bar wrappers… the usual.

Hey what's this? Max asked as he picked up a video tape from the rubbish It smells funny 

I don't know said Mina I just found it 

Well let's put it in Ace said I like a good video 

Hmm… I wonder what this is? Ace said as he took out Outcasts tape.

Oh it's nothing the wolf said quickly.

Ace put in the cassette. They waited until something came on.

Hmm… who's that woman I wonder? Said Ace.

Don't know replied Mina.

She must be very hot, see she's taking her clothes off said Max. Oh hang on, who is that? 

It must be her mummy. Said Mina.

Oh yes, see it must be her bed time. Said Max.

They all watched for a moment.

That's usual behaviour isn't it? 

Well... Maybe she's just chaining her to the bed... In case she falls off. 

Yes… yes, that must be it, yes and, look, look, she's very hot too, look she's taking her dress off... Oh look! They all laughed happily. She's brought her a little present! 

Yeah! Replied Ace

What is that, a sort of model of a moon rocket, isn't it? 

Their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets with what they saw next WOW!!! They all cried. 

What did she stick it in there for!? 

Maybe she's trying to take her temperature. 

Yes, that must be it, yes, yes, she's obviously ill, yes. 

Well! That would be why she's so hot! Exclaimed Ace

Yes! Yes, of course. I mean, look at the poor little mite, she's groaning and thrashing around the place. 

She's obviously got a very high fever... And that's why her mum's… sucking the poison out of her...? 

They all leaned forward, watching the telly intently.

I wish I had a mum like that. Sighed Max

They all reacted in pain as they watched what happened next.

Yeah, that's right, thrash the fever out of her! Called out Mina.

She's saying something, Ace, what's she saying? Turn the sound up. Said Outcast.

Ace turned up the volume, but no sound is heard

Oh, no, I think it's mute. Said Ace sadly.

Well, you can lip read, Mina, what's she saying? said Outcast

You can lip read? Max asked.

Only a little bit replied Mina Now let's see… ah... Oh yes. Ooooh yes! Oh Yess! Oh Yes!! Oh! Oh! Oh! YES!! OOHH YESSS!! OOOOHH YESSSS!!! OOOOHHHH YEESSSSS!!! AAAAAaahhh...

Oh, good, she's calmed down a bit now. Sighed Ace.

Hang on, who's she? 

That must be her… her Aunt. Replied Mina

Ohh. 

She's very friendly, isn't she!? 

I think they must be sisters. 

Yes, that must be it... ye... No! Don't sit there! 

She can't have seen her! 

She'll suffocate! 

OH!! I can't think that that's hygienic. 

They all watched in fascination.

...Um...guys? Said Mina after a while.

Yeah? 

Is it just me, or are they doing what I think they're… they all stopped talking when they heard a window slide open.

AHH! It's Aaron! Cried Ace

Quickly hide the stuff! they pushed the rubbish and the quickly ejected tape under the sofa and quickly pretended to be asleep.

They listened as someone walked in "Hello?" the person said. It was Delilah.

Hey… that's not Aaron! Said Mina which means… it's an INTRUDER! She screamed.

They all looked up from behind the sofa they don't look so tough said Max. They all ducked when Delilah looked over in their direction. I'm going to say hello. He said happily.

Max, no! They might eat you! Cried Mina. But it was too late Max had already ran up to her.

*****

Delilah looked around Aaron's apartment when suddenly something bumped into her. She gasped and looked down. "Oh" she exclaimed "A puppy." She knelt down and patted his head "Hello, my name's Delilah, what's yours?"

The Dog held up its neck to show her it's name tag, she read it "your name is Max?" she asked. The dog barked happily. It pulled at her jacket beckoning for her to follow as it ran behind the sofa.

"More dogs!" she exclaimed as she sat down. The corgi dog growled at her, "Well aren't you cute!" she said.

The corgi stared at her in shock. Delilah was supposed to cower in fear, not stroke her.

"You are so cute," Delilah said as she stroked Minas hair "yes you are, yes you are!"

Yes I am, yes I am! Replied Mina, she looked at the other dogs and bared her teeth and if any of you say differently I'll bite your tails off! 

Max picked up Aaron's photo album and took it over to Delilah maybe she would like to look at this? He told the other dogs.

Delilah took it gratefully, "thank you" she said.

She turned the pages of the book, and read the newspaper clippings. One caught her eye.

****

'WOMAN STILL MISSING'

She read it and discovered it was the woman that she heard Aaron speak of, there was also a photo of her.

The corgi whined and pawed at the picture. Delilah looked at her confused, and then she looked at Mina's collar. It said 'if lost please return to Sarah Williams' 

"Did you use to belong to her?" She asked. The corgi nodded. (Aaron had tried to get her a new nametag but she refused.)

Over the next hour Delilah looked through the album and playing with the dogs, who had all taken a liking to her… especially Mina.

Delilah looked at the clock on the wall "I guess I should go." She said, "I'm not really supposed to go out on my own," she told the dogs "but I told the other clones to say I'd gone on patrol with them tonight." She got up and began to leave.

*****

"Oh how sweet!" said a cool, crisp voice who had watched Delilah through the mists of his world. "But we can't have her leaving so soon. No, no, no!"

"Grrarf arf!" agreed someone else.

"You're right Amsum, perhaps it's time I played matchmaker!" The figure snapped his fingers. And a flash of green light appeared.

*****

Delilah started to leave when a mist began to come out of the golden eyes of the statue that Aaron kept on a table in the corner of his apartment.

It quickly spread over the apartment. Delilah gave a yawn, all of a sudden she felt so sleepy. She collapsed on the floor.

Hey what's wrong… -YAWN- with… her? Asked Max before he and the others fell asleep also…

*****

"Mr. Conners? Mr. Conners wake up."

Aaron opened his eyes groggily "Whut? Wh-where am I?" he said.

"Ah Mr. Conners at last." Said a voice.

Aaron's vision began to clear and he gasped in shock at what he saw.

He was tied to a chair and in had been placed in the middle of a room. There were people standing against the walls, they were all dressed in Quarrymen outfits. 

He saw a large statue of Goliath in the far corner of the room.

His eyes then noticed a large emblem on one of the walls.

It looked like a circle with a moon inside it and a hammer with a sharpened end. He looked down to see a large chair with someone sitting in it but his or her face was covered in shadow. "Mr. Conners so good of you to join us" the person said with a cool male voice "I… apologise for my groups behaviour but you must understand we had to take precautions."

"What? Drugging me and tying me to a chair?" Aaron's eyes narrowed "Who the heck are you anyway?"

The man stood up and walked over to him. The shadows leaving his face to reveal a man with swept back brown hair and blue eyes which showed a sly expression. He wore a dark blue business suit and a black glove on his right hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Victor T. Xaiver, the _new_ leader of the Quarrymen"

"Never heard of you." Aaron said.

"No, you wouldn't have, I'm don't exactly make myself known around here."

"What do you want?" Aaron said impatiently.

"Ah, of course straight to the point I see," he chuckled "I believe you are familiar with the gargoyles am I right and perhaps a certain werewolf?"

Aaron began to panic. Did they know who he was?

"I heard on the news that you were attacked by a werewolf a week or two ago, very unfortunate, but I'm so glad you are all right."

Aaron shifted uncomfortably with the look this man was giving him, it seemed… evil.

"I… was wondering if you would be interested in joining our group in the destruction of these freaks?"

"uh huh" Aaron said unimpressed. He had to restrain himself when the man used the word 'freak'. "I'm not interested"

"Oh but Mr. Conners if you're not with us then that makes you against us… please don't make me ask again."

"Look I—" Victor snapped his fingers, and several guns were pointed instantly at Aaron's head "Where do I sign?" he asked quickly "join the Quarrymen! Great idea, is there a dental plan?" 

"I thought you'd see it my way Mr. Conners." He snapped his fingers and the Quarrymen put away their guns, two of them untied Aaron.

"Welcome Mr. Conners." The man smiled "To a new mission…" he held out a Quarryman mask out to him "A new weapon…" The leader picked up a Quarryman hammer. Except it also now had a sharp blade at the other end of it made of silver. "A NEW ORDER OF QUARRYMEN!" he charged the weapon and brought it down on the stone statue of Goliath.

__

Okaaay this guys a nut case! The werewolf thought.

The man calmed down "I think things are going to get very interesting from now on"

__

Yeah Aaron thought _Very interesting indeed…_

*****

Aaron left as quickly as he could, which wasn't for another four hours, as the man called Victor had given a long speech to the crowd of Quarrymen.

He they noticed that he was wasn't anywhere near the docks anymore. He was standing outside a seemingly abandoned Warehouse. 

He let out a yawn "Why couldn't he have asked me to come earlier?" he muttered to himself, he checked his watch it was almost morning.

He walked away from the docks and thought about something he had asked Victor.

He had asked what he had against The Wolf, and he had replied that he and The Wolf had had some run-ins in the past.

__

Funny he thought _seeing as how I've never heard of the guy before._

When he thought the coast was clear he ran into an alleyway and donned his wolf mask, or at least it was the one he meant to put on. Instead he accidentally donned the Quarryman mask he had been given. He transformed into The Wolf and made his way back for home.

*****

Delilah slowly opened her eyes _What happened?_ She wondered. She looked outside and her eyes opened in fear.

The sun was coming up.

There wasn't time to get back to the labyrinth or anywhere else for that matter. Which meant she would have to stay here for the day. It seemed safe enough to do so.

She walked over to the balcony and jumped onto the wall, and tried to strike a posse.

She didn't realise that The Wolf had come up the other side of the building. 

*****

Hello? Who do we have here? He wondered.

The Wolf looked at her for a minute before he became Aaron again. _Is it me_ he thought _or does she look like Elisa?_

Not realising he was wearing his Quarryman mask he walked up to her. "Leaving so soon?" he asked.

Delilah turned round and screamed in terror when she saw the Quarryman mask.

She backed away and lost her footing, just as the first rays of the sun hit her.

She turned to stone.

She fell…

__

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Gargoyles:

The Wolf Adventures

Meetings, dates and

Quarrymen:

Part 2

By Silverbolt

E-mail: Silverbolt2012@hotmail.com

**__**

The Wolf and Aaron Conners Created by Silverbolt

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorised by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Silverbolt.

**__**

Previously on Gargoyles…

Vortexx got up and stared at his belt as a white glow began to envelop him "No!" he screamed "NOOOOOOO-" the light finally enveloped him and almost by chance a pillar of lightning struck him at the same time.

*****

"Who are you?" Delilah asked quietly "do I know you?" Delilah gasped and backed away as the woman looked up "no!" she whispered "you can't be, it can't be you, it's not possible!"

It was the woman from her dream…

*****

"The Quarrymen?" Maggie gasped "but I thought they had disbanded"

"I thought so too. Castaway is still in prison, so either he's running it from the inside or it's someone else pulling the strings" _Whoever it is, they'll pay for this_, vowed Elisa

"If they're back then the gargoyles are in trouble." Said Peter grimly.

*****

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Sharon asked.

"Only for half an hour!" Aaron protested 

*****

__

Hello? Who do we have here? He wondered. The Wolf looked at her for a minute before he became Aaron again. _Is it me_ he thought _or does she look like Elisa?_

Not realising he was wearing his Quarryman mask he walked up to her. "Leaving so soon?" he asked.

Delilah turned round and screamed in terror when she saw the Quarryman mask.

She backed away and lost her footing, just as the first rays of the sun hit her.

She turned to stone.

She fell…

~Meetings, Dates and Quarrymen Part 1~

Aaron gasped as the statue that was once Delilah began to fall. He tried to grab her but by the time he got over to her it was too late! 

"Oh… Bloody hell!" he moaned. He jumped off the balcony, going into a diving position as he fell.

The statue of Delilah was falling faster than Aaron could grab her, _if I don't get her_ he thought _she's gonna be gravel chips on the pavement!_

He transformed into The Wolf.

*****

Little Emma Simpson, aged 6 and a half, lived five floors beneath Aaron's apartment. She had woken up earlier than usual to watch the Saturday morning cartoons before her parents woke up. She made her own breakfast (an overflowing bowl of cereal!), switched on the TV and sat down, turning the sound down so as not to wake her parents. 

Her cat Felix rubbed affectionately against her leg as she stared blankly at the TV until the rising sun began to glare into her eyes. She gave a huff and walked over to the curtains and was about to pull them together, when something grey with wings fell past her window, she gave a gasp. A few seconds later she gave another gasp as a larger, furrier thing with red eyes shot down after the first thing. She gave a little scream and ran into her parents' bedroom.

"Mommy, Daddy!" she cried as she shook her parents up from their sleep "I just saw a wolf fly past my window!"

"That's nice dear" her mother said, eyes still firmly shut "now go back to sleep"

"But…"

"Do as your mother said, honey, we've told you before not to wake up so early to watch cartoons" her father said half asleep.

Emma gave up "ok" she sighed and quickly left and looked outside to see if she could see the creature again, before going back to bed.

*****

The Wolf slowly began to catch up with the petrified clone. _Come on Wolf man, you can do it!_ He told himself.

He made himself fall closer towards the building and with a final powerful push from his wolf legs, jumped at Delilah and grabbed her around the torso area.

He moved to the side of the building and rammed his claws into the wall, holding the stone gargoyle under one arm, until he caught a ledge.

The Wolf dangled from the ledge trying to catch his breath. **_"Well… that was… fun"_** he gasped. He pulled himself and Delilah up onto the ledge and looked at her, fear shown obviously all over her face. 

__

Man he thought, as he became Aaron once more _why the heck was she so scared of me?_ He wondered as he pulled off his mask and looked at it, it was his Quarryman mask "Dammit" he sighed. He looked back up at stone gargoyle and looked closely at her face. It looked like Elisa's face but it couldn't be, he placed one of his hands over her brow ridges and stared, no… it _was_ Elisa's face!

"What's going on here?" he said.

*****

****

Aaron's apartment

I wonder when Aaron will be home sighed Max I'm hungry! 

Me too growled Outcast as he scratched himself behind his left ear I'm so hungry I could eat a moose! 

Let's watch some TV Ace said as he gave out a yawn and turned the Television on with the remote.

As they all sat down and stared at the screen as The Wolf climbed in through the skylight, carefully placing down the statue of the gargoyle clone down first.

__

I used to own this town,

Now it's all turned upside down,

I wish I could figure out,

Do you think,

It's just a phase I'm going through…

**__**

"Guys turn that off!" The Wolf shouted angrily on hearing the theme tune from the familiar TV show **_"you know I hate that show!"_**

S-sorry Aaron said ace as he quickly turned off the TV.

The Wolf bared his teeth, he hated that show so much **_"That guy has no idea how good he's got it"_** he said out loud.

Yeah we know Mina said Now feed us! She demanded.

The Wolf became Aaron "okay, okay" he said as he got out their dog bowls and filled them with food, he then went back to looking at the statue of the gargoyle.

Outcast was about to eat his food when Mina cleared her throat ahem, aren't we forgetting something? She asked slyly. Outcast looked her with fear in his eyes and backed away from his bowl, which Mina greedily began to eat from.

Aaron looked at the statue of Delilah closely, covering up her brow ridges from time to time. She looked so much like Elisa it was unbelievable, but it was a gargoyle. "Guys do you know who this is?" he asked the dogs.

Her name's Delilah Max said I like her, she's fun! 

"Delilah huh?" the werewolf exclaimed "maybe I should have a word with Elisa about this" _And what she _hasn't_ been telling me about! _He thought

*****

****

23rd Precinct 

Elisa was getting worried; no one had seen Delilah all night. Sharon thought that Delilah was with the clones but when they were asked the clones said they hadn't seen her either. 

She and the rest of the mutates had searched for her everywhere before the sun came up but still they hadn't found her. They searched for her at Elisa's apartment, the castle, Elisas parents place, and heck they had even tried Demonas home, but to no avail.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind, she span round and came face to face with Aaron "Oh Aaron it's you."

"Well duh." Aaron said sarcastically. But his face became more serious "Elisa can I talk to you for a sec—"

"Hey guys come and look this" called a male police officer to everyone else in the station.

Everyone including Elisa and Aaron rushed over to TV which showed a Woman with short brown hair and glasses, holding a microphone "This is Peggy Simons live from the scene as one of the largest drug shipments this reporter has ever seen was seized today by the police."

A few of the police officers in the station gave a cheer.

"The dealers themselves have also been arrested including wanted drug baron Keith Stanton" the camera moved over to a police car showing a man with gelled back black hair being put into the back of a police car. He didn't look happy.

"Which one of you did it?" he roared "which one of you snitched to the cops?" he shouted at some other people who were also being put into police cars.

"We didn't boss!" said one of them "we didn't tell anyone!"

"Well one of you must have, you were the only ones who knew about this!" the man accused.

"But it wasn't…!"

"Then who did? My dog?" he shouted sarcastically. 

Ai! You is better be believing it fat boy! Laughed a voice that only Aaron could hear.

Aaron let a smile form on his lips.

The camera moved back towards the reporter who was now standing next to Captain Chavez "Captain Chavez, how exactly _did_ you find out about this shipment?" the reporter asked.

"A few nights before I was about to get into my car to go home when I noticed something had been put under one of my windscreen wipers." She held up a piece of piece of paper "Someone had somehow taped a recording of the dealers making the arrangements for the shipment to come in," she continued "and they also for some reason left a piece of paper with just a red W on it."

"So you don't know who sent it you?"

The captain shook her head "sadly no, but if they're listening I want to say thanks."

Elisa pulled at Aaron's arm beckoning him to follow her. She led him into an empty corridor. When the coast was clear she spoke with a coy smile "Why do I get a feeling that you had something to do with this?"

Aaron gave a knowing smile "What me? Elisa, do you really think I could have something to do with this just because I can talk to dogs and happened to get some information from the guy's corgi?" he shook his head "Nope had absolutely nothing to do with"

They both laughed.

After a minute Aaron spoke again "So who exactly is Delilah?" he asked casually.

Elisa stopped and the colour drained from her face "Wh-what?" she asked slowly "Wh-what did you say?"

"Who's Delilah?" he repeated "You see there's this gargoyle in my apartment and she really does look like you and…" he stopped as he saw the look on Elisas face, it was a look between relief and terror. "What? Did I say something wrong?" 

"Delilah's… at _your_ apartment?" she said in disbelief.

Aaron nodded "Ah, so you do know about her?"

"Of course I do."

"And since she looks like you and seeing those other gargoyles in the labyrinth I'm guessing she's a…"

"Clone" Elisa said finishing his sentence. "Yeah… s-she was made by the same doctor who made the other clones, except…" she hesitated "except she was specifically made for Goliath's clone, Thailog, to be his perfect mate." That thought still sent shivers down her spine.

"Funny…" Aaron started "you didn't mention her when you introduced me to the other clones." There was a slight annoyance in his voice for not being told the whole story. "And why exactly didn't you tell me?"

"I…" Elisa started "What was she doing there anyway?" she asked quickly to change the subject.

The werewolf shrugged "I don't know, she was just there when I got back."

"Look Aaron can you take her back as soon as you get off work?" Elisa asked quickly, "I'll let Talon know where she is."

"But I leave work before sunset Elisa," Aaron said, "it was hard enough getting her back up to my apartment, I don't think I'll be able to carry her all the way back to the Labyrinth!"

"Well I suppose you could…" Elisas' eyes opened in shocked after fully taking in what Aaron had just said "…wait a minute, what do you mean getting her _back up_ to your apartment?" Elisa gasped "Where was she before that?"

"Well she kind of… fell" Aaron said plainly "She took one look at me and fell off the wall just as she turned to stone, I mean I've petrified a couple of people in my time but this was the worst case ever!" He joked; he could see the fear swelling up in the woman's face "Oh don't worry, she's OK."

Elisa gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that, I think the reason Delilah was scared of your wolf form was because…"

"Wolf form?" Aaron interrupted "I wasn't in my wolf form, I just put wrong mask on, that was all."

Elisa looked at him confused "wrong mask? Aaron how many masks do you own?" Aaron pulled out the Quarryman mask and handed it to Elisa who gave a gasp "Aaron…" she said still staring at the mask "where did you get this?"

"From some weirdo who says his name was Victor T. Xaiver who claims he's the head of this 'Klu Klux Klan for Gargoyles' group… turns out I'm now a fully fledged Quarryman."

Elisa stared hard at him, her mouth opened wide "y-you're kidding right?" she said quietly.

He shook his head "Nope, these guys tied me up and pointed guns at me until I agreed to join, no thanks to you of course."

"What did I do?" she asked, still unable let it sink in that Aaron was now a Quarryman.

"Hey you're the one who ran amok in the station and attacked me!" he pointed out.

Elisa gave a shudder, she did do that, and it was one of the memories she didn't want.

One of the nightmares she kept having.

"I'm not complaining though," he said as a smile formed on his lips "After all what's more appropriate than the person they're trying to kill actually being part of the organisation itself!"

"They're after you as well now?" Elisa gasped 

"Uh huh." Aaron nodded "though it seems this Victor guy really has it in for werewolves."

"Do you know him?" Elisa asked.

He shook his head "no, but I'm gonna see what I can find out about him." He said. They both stood in the corridor silently for a few minutes, until Elisa broke the silence.

"So will you take her straight back to the Labyrinth once she wakes up?" she asked.

"If you want me too." He replied. Elisa walked towards the door and was about to leave when Aaron spoke again. "Elisa… why exactly _didn't_ you tell me about her anyway?"

Elisa bit her lip hesitantly "I've gotta get going Aaron" she said quietly "there's some things I need to do." She left closing the door behind her.

"Yeah I thought that was the reason." He sighed as he took in Elisa's body language.

He knew exactly the reason why.

*****

Aaron opened the door from the corridor a few minutes later with a bit more force than he meant to because a second later…

–WHAM! –

A woman gave a yelp followed by a thump. He quickly looked behind the door and saw Becky on the floor rubbing her head. A pair of sunglasses was lying on the floor next to her.

"Jeeze sorry Becky," Aaron apologised "I didn't see you there," he picked up the sunglasses and handed them to her "are these yours."

"Yes" she mumbled as she looked downwards, her hair covering her eyes and took the sunglasses from the detective.

"What's with the sunglasses anyway?" he asked as Becky stood up and turned away from him.

"It's… it's nothing" she said quietly.

Aaron's eyes turned to slits in suspicion and quickly turned her around before she could put them back on. He gave a gasp. She had a large black eye and a cut lip "Oh God!" he whispered "Who did this to you?"

"N…no one… I fell," she said quietly as she put the shades back on "I just fell."

"Like hell you did" Aaron exclaimed angrily "what did you fall on? A fist shaped object?"

"NO!" she shouted "I just fell OK!" Aaron could see a trickle of water run down her cheek.

The werewolf put a hand on her shoulder "Becky… if someone is hurting you, you should…"

"No ones hurt me Aaron! I keep telling you I fell!" she yelled as she slapped the hand from her shoulder "Just… just leave me alone!"

"Becky wait!" he called after her but she had already disappeared into the crowds of other police.

__

There's no way that falling over could have done that! He thought…

*****

****

Aaron's apartment, a few minutes till sunset.

Aaron had looked everywhere for Becky but to no avail. He wished she had told him what had happened.

He gave his dogs their tea, though Outcast said he would eat his later for some reason.

He had also stuck a couple of Pizzas in to cook. He decided that he might as well at least give her something to eat before he took her back to make up for scaring her!

He decided to stick some music on as well as he waited. He searched through his collection of CDs until he found the one he was looking for. It was his favourite singer.

Robbie Williams.

He put it in the CD player and stuck it on random.

He waited until he could hear someone play a piano.

H gave a short laugh when he realised which song was being played and before he knew it he was singing along to lyrics as a man began to sing…

__

I sit and wait…

Does an angel… contemplate my fate?

The sun began to set…

__

And do they know…

The places where we go…

When we're grey and old?

Darkness covered the statue of Delilah…

__

'Cos I've been told…

That salvation lets their wings unfold

Hairline cracks began to appear all over the clones' body…

__

So when I'm lying in my bed…

Thoughts running through my head…

And I feel that love is dead…

Pieces of stone began to fall off Delilah's body…

__

I'm loving angels instead…

She exploded from her shell with a scream.

Aaron instinctively turned the music off as pieces of skin showered everywhere. A few pieces hit Aaron in the face and some other pieces bounced off the dogs. Delilah's tail knocked over Aaron's table with the statue on it, which Aaron quickly made a dive for it and gave a sigh of relief when she caught it.

He looked up a few seconds later to see Delilah staring at him wide eyed. He got up quickly, putting the table back upright and then placing the statue back on top of it. 

"Uh… hi" he said.

Delilah said nothing

"I'm Aaron and you must be Delilah?" he asked.

The gargoyle-human hybrid nodded as she took a step back.

Aaron could see this. _It must have been the Quarryman mask that's done this._ He thought "I'm sorry if I scared you" he took a step forward "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking, I'm not a Quarryman… well, not a true one anyway." Delilah looked at him uncertainly. Aaron gave a huff "If I wanted to harm you I would have left you to fall yesterday morning when you turned to stone!"

The white haired gargoyle's eyes widened as she remembered what happened. She remembered that she had started to fall when the sun had came up, she thought she was going to die. But if she was back up here then that would mean…

She stared at Aaron "Y-you… you save me…" she said slowly.

The werewolf rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face "Well… yeah, I-I mean I couldn't exactly let you fall, I…" he stammered as the clone stepped closer.

"_You_… saved… _me!_" She said as a small smile began to grow on her face.

"Yeah well anyone would have done the same, I…mmffk!" Aaron exclaimed as Delilah grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into her embrace to give him a long… deep…. _Kiss!_

A minute later Delilah opened her eyes and released Aaron and backed away. Terror and embarrassment filling her eyes on realisation of what she had done. "I-I sorry," she stammered "I didn't mean to do that, I-I shouldn't have…" She stopped when she realised that Aaron wasn't moving

"Are… are you all right?" she asked.

Aaron didn't answer, but there was a strange far off look on his face and a gaga smile on his lips. Delilah waved a hand in front of his face "hello?"

"Gish." Aaron mumbled giddily. 

*****

What did she just do to him? Wailed Max she's made him go all stiff! 

I know what it is sighed Mina it's something terrible and yucky and disgusting and humans do it all the time 

What? Ace asked.

It's a kiss 

How do we get rid of its effects? Asked Max who was beginning to panic.

Like this! She grinned as she ran around to the back of Aaron and bit him in the backside.

"EEEEEEEOOWWWWW!!!!" Aaron screamed as he came out of his trance "MINA! What did you do that for????" he shouted as the corgi retreated laughing an evil laugh.

But Aaron gaze turned back toward Delilah who stared back at him. "D-did you just… kiss me?" he asked slowly. Delilah nodded shyly.

He didn't know what to say "um… wow!"

Delilah smiled shyly. 

"Uh…why exactly _did_ you kiss me?" he asked.

"You saved my life again, I just wanted to thank you."

"Again? When was the first time I… saved…" then he realised something "that gargoyle I saved from those people… that was you wasn't it?"

"Yes it was" The clone said softly. "I never thanked you for saving me that night."

"And I'm guessing then that it's been you whose been spying on me?"

Delilah could feel herself blushing "Yes." She answered as the timer on the cooker went off.

"Are-are you hungry?" he asked "there are some pizzas in the cooker if you want one"

"Pizza?" Delilah exclaimed as her eyes brightened "I like Pizza"

"Great!" Aaron said as he went into the kitchen area "I'll be back in a minute, just sit down and um… make yourself at home." 

*****

Aaron rushed to get the pizzas out of the oven, almost forgetting to put the oven gloves in process!

__

She sure is pretty he thought to himself as he looked over in her direction to see that his dogs had started playing with her. She looked so much like Elisa, she sounded like her too… _but she isn't Elisa_ he thought it was obvious since she was a gargoyle that she wasn't… come to think about he never did ask Elisa who else she was made from when he saw her. Maybe he should ask her…

"How about asking her for a date whilst your at it as well?" asked a voice from behind Aaron.

"What? Me? Ask _her_? I don't know, I…" Aaron's eyes opened wide in surprise and quickly turned around to look straight at a dark figure with glowing golden eyes. He dropped the pizza, which he was holding in his hands at the time. The figure snapped his fingers and the pizza stopped in mid air and floated back into the werewolf's hands.

"You should really be more careful," said the figure bossily.

Aaron set the pizza down on the work surface and quickly looked over at Delilah who thankfully hadn't heard anything.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

The figure gave a shrug "Can't I check up on my favourite werewolf these days?"

"You could have chosen a better moment" he sighed.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm that kind of guy."

"So why are you here anyway?" Aaron asking taking another glance in the gargoyle clones direction.

"I was bored" replied the figure. "So are you going to ask her out?" he asked.

"What?" Aaron exclaimed, "I can't, I told Elisa I'd take her back. And besides I barely even know her."

"Well then get to know her." Said the figure matter-of-factly.

Aaron looked back at the clone "I don't know, I…" he looked back towards the figure but he was gone. _That's just like him._ Aaron thought as he picked up the pizzas.

*****

Oh boy pizza! Squeaked Max as he ran over to try and take a piece or at least that was what he intended to do before Ace grabbed him by the tail.

Oh no you don't rumbled the Great Dane. That's Aaron's food. 

But I'm hungry! Wined Max I wanna eat what they eat! 

"Um… guys could you do me a favour?" Aaron asked " Could I talk to our guest… _alone?_"

But… 

Come on Max let's do what he says, we should give him some privacy for once. said Outcast.

I've got stuff hidden in Aaron's closet in his bedroom anyway Mina said.

They all trotted off into his bedroom with Ace dragging Max along by the tail But I wanna see what they're gonna do! wailed the puppy, before the door closed on him.

*****

"Pizzas up" Aaron said as he carried the two steaming Pizzas in "There's ham and pineapple and there's also pepperoni and mushroom."

"With green peppers?" She asked hopefully, but then gave a confused look. _Why did I ask that?_ She wondered _I've never tried green peppers before._

"Yeah it's got those." Aaron chuckled not noticing the confused look on her face. "A friend of mine liked those as well." Delilah took a piece of pizza and hungrily ate it, then she took another, and then another. Aaron watched her eat as he took a slice himself "You must be pretty horny…" Aaron said absentmindedly. Delilah stared at him "I mean hungry… you must be pretty hungry." He said quickly "yes… you must be pretty hungry."

Delilah gave him a coy smile. "Yes, I haven't eaten since last night." She replied. "You are from England aren't you?" she asked.

Aaron nodded his head "Yup, that's me, an English werewolf in Manhattan."

"Is it nice over there?" she asked.

"Oh yeah defiantly," he replied "Especially London, and before you ask, no, it is not constantly foggy there nor is it always raining"

"I would like to go there one day." Delilah sighed. _I wouldn't mind going anywhere as long as it's not Manhattan. _

They continued to eat in silence for moment before Aaron spoke again "Can I asked you a question?" he asked. The gargoyle gave a slow nod "Elisa told me that you're clone of her, but seeing as you're a gargoyle as well…"

"Her name is Demona." Delilah replied quickly "I'm made from part of her as well."

"Whose Demona?" he asked "Is she that purple one I saw…" he trailed off when he saw the warning look Delilah was giving "I'm guessing that's not her."

"No" Delilah growled "That's her daughter _Angela_." She spoke the other gargoyles name acidly.

"I take it you don't get on with her," he said, noticing the hostile tone from the clone. 

"No, I don't" Delilah sneered.

"So…" he said trying to move away from the subject "If you're a clone of Elisa that would mean that she's you moth…" Delilah slapped a hand to his mouth.

"She's not my mother!" she screamed, her eyes glowed ruby red for the second time in her life. "SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!" she released him from her grip on realising what she was doing and her eyes stopped glowing. She back away tears filling her eyes as she ran her hand across her scared face. "S-she's not my mother. Mother's don't do this to their daughters. They don't!"

Then he suddenly remembered what Elisa had once said to him when she was a werewolf. _Because of your stupid test I've killed my daught…Friend! _ "Oh God!" he whispered as he looked at the distressed clone's face. "Oh my God your face" he said as he moved closer to her "Elisa did that to you… didn't she?" Delilah gave a tearful nod "Oh God… I'm sorry, this… this is all my fault, I-I didn't know that she'd…"

"It's all right" she said quietly "I know you did it to save her life. I just…"

"NO! That's not the point! If I had known that she would attack you, I… please don't blame her Delilah" he said quickly "She didn't know what she doing, she would have done it to anyone," he put his hands to his head. "She would have done it to Goliath if he had been there I… I just didn't know she would… would…" he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Delilah smiling at him.

"I don't blame you" she said, "You only did what you did to her to save her life, and if that was the only reason you did it, then I cannot hate you for it." she gave a short laugh under her breath. "You made her human again as well… a lot of people are grateful for that. That includes me." She bent over to kiss him again but not before Aaron backed off.

"We… we should be getting back to the labyrinth." He said slowly "I… I promised Elisa I'd take you back as soon as you woke up."

Delilah moved away and looked disappointedly at the floor. "But I don't want…" she took a quick look at Aaron and a sly smile began to appear on her face as she remembered a game she saw the children in the Labyrinth once play. "All right," she said as she got up "I'll go, _if_…" she stood in front of the werewolf "…you can catch me."

"What?"

Delilah slapped a hand onto his chest knocking the wind out of him "tag! You're it!" she giggled as she ran out of Aaron's apartment through an open window and took off into the air.

"Hey wait you can't…" Aaron rolled his eyes. _OK_ he thought. _If that's the way you want it…_ he donned his mask and transformed into The Wolf **_"…then so be it!"_** he grinned as he followed the clone out the window.

*****

"But Mom I'm telling the truth I saw a werewolf I swear!" Said Emma Simpson trying to convince her mother again about what she saw the morning before as she helped wash up some dishes.

"Honey, you couldn't have, werewolves don't exist!" said her mother, obviously not believing her. 

"But…" She protested.

"You were just imagining it dear." She said as she finished washing the last glass. "Now why don't you go and watch some TV while I go have a shower.

"OK." Emma sighed as she went into the other room and turned the television on.

It was only by chance that she turned her head to look at the window at the same moment as The Wolf fell past her window. "MMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!"

*****

Delilah felt glided over the city giggling to herself, for the first time in a long time she felt exhilarated as she looked over her shoulder to see The Wolf chasing after her. The thrill was indescribable as she swooped between two buildings.

She took another look behind only this time to see that the werewolf was nowhere to be seen "Where did he go?" she asked herself a second before the person in question climbed round the side of the building that the clone gliding next to and leaped at her.

They tumbled onto a nearby rooftop and rolled across it until they stop with The Wolf who was now Aaron on top of Delilah. He put a hand on her stomach "I guess I win." He said with glee. He got up and held out a hand, which Delilah gratefully took. "So are you ready to…"

"Take me to the park!" Delilah demanded quickly.

Aaron looked at her for moment. The desperate look in her eyes touched him. "You don't want to go back to the labyrinth do you?"

Delilah shook her head "It's not that it's just that…" She hung her head "I've lived down there for so long," she walked over to the side of the building and looked down at the streets below. "I've never fully seen all of this beautiful city, I've only ever been up to the surface a few times and that was only to the castle." She gave a sigh "I've always wanted to go to the park," she looked at Aaron and took hold of one of his hands "can you take me to see it?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Please?" she whispered.

The male thought for a second before giving in "Oh all right." He said "But then we're going back, Talon will kill me if I don't take you back." 

Delilah looked at him excitedly with a bright smile and kissed him on the cheek. She then had a sudden thought "Have you ever glided before?" she asked.

Aaron shook his head sadly "no, it's something I've always wanted to do though…" Before Aaron could protest she picked him up and unfolded her wings. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, you said you've always wanted to glide."

"Yes but…"

"Good." Delilah ran and jumped off the building.

Only one word passed through Aaron's lips "WOOOOOOOOO!"

*****

****

The Labyrinth 

"Where the heck's Delilah?" Talon growled "She should have been here an hour ago!"

"Oh Derek." Said Maggie "Can't you leave her alone for once? At least we know who she's with this time."

"And that's why I'm worried." The panther mutate muttered. "I'm going to go see what's keeping them." He said as he began to leave the Labyrinth.

*****

Both Aaron and the gargoyle clone laughed as they glided over the city, darting between buildings and touring past the famous landmarks like the statue of Liberty.

It took them almost three hours before they eventually landed in Central Park, of course for obvious reasons they chose a more secluded path in the park.

They walked quite slowly as they walked around the path, as Aaron told Delilah stories of past werewolf heroes.

"…So the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood was a werewolf?" Delilah asked surprised when Aaron told her that the story was actually based on a true story.

"Oh yeah, one of our most famous werewolves that guy… well actually it wasn't a guy."

"It wasn't?" The clone asked curiously, hanging onto every word that Aaron said to her.

"It was actually Little Red Riding Hoods Grandmother." He chuckled.

"What?" The snow haired gargoyle exclaimed "But why would she try to steal goodies from her own Grandchild?"

"You know, I never did ask why she did!" Aaron chuckled "But I think she was one of the more trick playing werewolves."

"Oh?" And where exactly did you find out about this any?" She enquired.

"I… um…" he said nervously "You know I've completely forgotten where exactly."

They walked in silence after that, until Delilah wrapped her arm around Aaron's and lay her head on his shoulder and sighed "we're probably the only couple in the Park who don't have to worry about muggers. " she laughed before giving a confused look. _Why did I say _that_?_ She wondered uncertainly.

However Aaron found the comment very funny "You know… you're probably right" he smirked. He looked down at the clone and looked deep into her dark brown eyes. _She _is _beautiful_ he thought.

Neither of them realised that they had been spotted by a group of people.

*****

"I am so BORED!" moaned a woman with blonde hair as she and a group of other people walked through Central Park. "When the hell are we gonna go kick some gargoyle ass?" 

"When the freaks show themselves up," said a male with blonde hair "We must have scared them off" he boasted.

"With that breath I'm not surprised." Muttered a woman from behind who wore a large hat and a pair of sunglasses.

"What did you say?" barked the man.

The bored woman grabbed the woman who had just made the comment by the front of the jacket. "I am getting so sick of _YOU_ always making comments like that!" she snarled as she rammed her against a tree.

"Well why do you always have to think that your group is so great?" hissed the woman "You always think that the gargoyles are a threat to humanity."

The rest of the group stared at her with anger.

The bored woman slapped her around the face and shoved her onto the floor. "That's because they are!" she sneered "And it's talk like that's gonna get you killed!"

"And what are you gonna do Jess?" she asked, as she wiped her bleeding mouth with the back of her hand "Kill me? Kill your own sister?"

"Don't even…" She looked up and widened her eyes when she spotted through the bushes a gargoyle with white hair and a human wearing a mask walking on another path "…tempt me" a wicked smile crept across her mouth.

She pulled a phone and pressed the speed dial button.

"Xaiver." Said a cold voice on the other side of the phone.

"Boss, you'll never guess what we've got walking through the park." She said "We've got a gargoyle, and get this, she's walking through the park with a male _human_!" she said with disgust.

"I see…" he replied "And what does he look like this human traitor?" asked the voice of the leader of Quarrymen calmly.

"I don't know, he's wearing a mask."

"What kind of a mask?" snapped the voice angrily.

"It's black w-with a red W on the front."

"I thought so." The voice said crisply. "Do what you want with the gargoyle but bring me that human and once you kill him… that is _if_ you _can_ kill him, and bring him back to headquarters in less than half an hour of doing so. And make sure he's in one piece."

"Half an hour?" asked the woman "Sir, why half…?"

"JUST DO IT!" roared the voice before he slammed the phone down.

"Yeesh touch-ee." Said the woman. She and the other pulled off the backpacks they were wearing and each pulled out a Quarryman mask and parts of Quarrymen hammers, which they quickly assembled. "Heh heh, this Victor guy thought of everything." Said the woman now with a mask on her face and a nearly assembled hammer with add-on pure silver knife. 

"Yeah." Chuckled a bulky male "Better pay and better gear!"

"Now it's fun time!" said another voice.

The lead woman looked at her sister "Don't you even _think_ about running away from this."

"I wasn't." Sighed the woman who now had a similar mask placed firmly over her head.

*****

"The moon is beautiful tonight isn't it?" Delilah said.

"It is" Aaron replied "I've always liked full moons." They both sat down on a nearby bench. "So tell me about yourself." Aaron said

Delilah looked down at the floor sadly "There's… there's nothing to tell."

"There must be something you can tell me about yourself," he said.

Delilah shook her head "No… there isn't." she bit her lip.

"Why?" Aaron asked "Why isn't there anything to tell?"

"B… because I'm a clone."

"And that means… what exactly?" 

Delilah turned away from the werewolf. "because I'm empty." She said sadly. "All I ever do is read and go on patrol down in the Labyrinth." She felt water begin to fill up her eyes. "I never had an interesting life like you and Goliath's clan…" She sighed. "…and I'm alone."

"No you're not." Aaron said seeing the unhappiness in the clone. "You've got lots of people who care about you. Talon, Maggie, Elisa…"

Delilah shook her head "No they don't, they don't care about me or the others as much as the originals." She rubbed the back of her neck and shuffled her feet. "All they ever see in me is a pathetic copy of two people who'll be more loved than I'll ever be."

"But you're not pathetic." Aaron exclaimed. "And you're nothing like Elisa." He said trying to reassure her. _She may sound like Elisa_ he thought _but it's not. _He was right, the clone's voice was softer, more unsure than Elisas and the way she acted was nothing like Elisa. The way she rubbed the back of her neck and the way she shuffled her feet like that reminded him of how his dead friend Sarah acted whenever she felt low.

"But I am pathetic!" Delilah wept "I'm just a stupid, ugly, boring clone that nobody cares about!" she cried "Nobody!" She moved over to Aaron and cried onto his shoulder. Something in the back of her subconscious told her to say what she said next. "Only Thailog ever loved me! He made me feel confident, he made me feel special, he… he… he didn't make me feel like a _freak_…"

Aaron span round, his eyes blazing an angry red. He put his hands on Delilah's shoulders. "Don't… EVER! Use that word in front of me!" he growled. "Don't you see? You're not a freak! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Delilah looked at him; a river of tears pouring down her cheeks. "But I'm not beautiful!" she shouted "Elisa is the beautiful one, I'm just a copy… a cheap forgery"

"NO!" Aaron roared "You don't get it do you? As long as you think you're not beautiful, as long as you think everyone hates you, then you _will_ be alone. You'll just be the bride of Frankenstein's monster that you were made to be. "

"But you don't know what it's like to be alone!" She sobbed, "you don't know what it's like to be an abomination of science!"

Aaron lifted her chin so they could meet each other eye to eye. "I do know." He said softly. He held up one of his hands and transformed it into its wolf form. "See?" he sighed "I've been like this a lot longer than Talon and the others, I've had to go through too much pain." His hand became human again "I've had to put up with being attacked because of what I am, what I look like… being called things like Devil Spawn and Freak of nature and other things like that." He growled. 

Delilah didn't know what to say. He was right, as far as Delilah could see all Aaron had was dogs for friends… she had more than that.

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

Delilah gently took hold of Aaron's head and pulled him closer towards her "I don't think you're a freak." She said softly. She pulled up Aaron's mask just enough to reveal just his mouth and moved closer to kiss him.

She would have too if Aaron hadn't pulled back and let out a howl of pain as a bullet shot through his arm. He slapped his hand on the entry wounds and gritted his teeth at the pain.

"Your arm!" The clone cried "Who…?" she looked over in the direction that the bullet came from, her eyes opened wide in terror as she saw who were coming through the bushes.

Quarrymen!

Aaron looked over in the same direction as well. "Ah crap!" he moaned.

The lead female Quarryman held up the still smoking gun in front of her. "The next one will be fatal traitor!" she sneered. "How dare you betray your own kind by aligning yourself to this monster?"

"What?" Aaron said through the pain "you think she's my girlfr…?" A bullet shot past Aaron, millimetres from his head. "Oh that does it!" Aaron growled as he got up still clutching his arm. "Now you've gone and made me mad!" he transformed into The Wolf.

"You!" cried the female Quarryman.

**__**

"Me!" Sneered The Wolf stepping in front of Delilah protectively. 

Two large Quarrymen stepped forward each charging their hammers. "Get him!" said the woman.

**__**

"Yeah get me!" The Wolf laughed. The Quarrymen and the werewolf charged at each other.

One Quarryman went flying at a tree and another was thrown into the crowd of Quarrymen.

"Idiots!" The woman screamed "Don't just stand there! _All of you_ get him!"

The entire group of Quarrymen charged their weapons and ran at him. The Wolfs eyes widen**_ "Gee would you look at the time, must be going!" _**he said before turning round, scooping Delilah up and running away.

"After them!" She screamed

*****

"Aaron why are we running?" Delilah asked after The Wolf put her down and started to run behind him deeper into the park.

**__**

"There're too many of them." He replied **_"We can't take them all on at the same time!"_**

"They went that way!" called the voice of one of the Quarrymen.

Both The Wolf and Delilah stopped in their tracks. "Now what?" The clone asked.

The Wolf thought for a second. **_"Up here."_** He told Delilah as he climbed a tree. Delilah obediently followed him.

The Wolf became Aaron again and tied a handkerchief round his wounded arm as he and the gargoyle waited for the group to catch up with them. "We need to pick them off one by one." He said as he glared at the group. He watched the group, looking for the strongest first. "If we take the strongest ones out first it'll be easier to take down the rest." He pointed to three large figures that were near some bushes and much further from the rest of the group "We dispose of those guys first, then those guys," he pointed to four more people "and that should leave those three over there." He pointed to the lead woman, a male and a slightly shorter woman. He crept down round the back of the tree. "You wouldn't mind causing a distraction would you?" he asked as he gave a sly smile under his mask.

"You've got it Wolf-man." Delilah replied.

"What?" Aaron stopped going down the tree and stared at Delilah "What did you just call me?" He asked quickly.

"Did-did I say something?" Delilah asked, unsure of what it was she said.

Aaron was silent for a moment before replying "No… no I guess not. It must have been my imagination." He pulled his Quarryman out of his pocket "This is what I want you to do…" he said as he told the clone of his plan…

*****

"Where the heck did they go?" Asked a skinny Quarryman as he and his colleagues searched some bushes. "I'm sure they went this way."

"Yeah I know." Replied a larger male. "They must be in hiding."

"You know this reminds me of a film I saw a while ago." Said the third Quarryman.

"Really? What was it about?" asked the first Quarryman.

"It was about these guys in a jungle and this thing was hunting them in the trees and…"

"Shut up Paul!" said the second Quarryman angrily "I don't wanna think like that at the moment!"

"Psst… Hey guys" said a female voice "Come over here." The woman stuck her head out from behind a tree wearing a Quarryman mask "I've found something." She had white hair coming out from beneath her mask.

"Really? And what's that sugar?" asked the second Quarryman with a grin.

"Come and have a look." She said seductively.

"OK…" said the first male as he and the rest followed her behind the tree "… and what exactly is…?"

– WHAM! –

That was the last thing either of the three remembered until the next morning after a large paw in the trees smacked them hard round the back of the heads.

**__**

"Not bad." The Wolf laughed as Delilah removed the Quarryman mask.

*****

"Did you guys hear that?" asked a woman with the second group of Quarrymen "I thought I heard something."

"Nah, you were probably imagining it."

**__**

"No not really," said a gruff voice **_"She just heard three of your comrades going to the land of Nod."_**

They all turned round and gasped when they saw The Wolf with his arms crossed. They instantly leapt at him with the knife ends of their hammers, but the werewolf dodged their attacks effortlessly. Except one who was lucky enough to cut him in the front of the leg.

The Wolf gritted his teeth trying to hold in a howl; he looked at the Quarryman who did the deed. **_"That knife's made of silver isn't it?"_** he asked. His eyes were blazing a fearsome red.

The Quarryman backed away and gave a nod nervously. "Uh… yeah?"

**__**

"Oh, right." The Wolf grabbed his leg and howled in agony **_"Ahhhhh! Silver! Oooohh it's burning my blood! Oh the agony, oh the pain! The Pain! The pain of it all!"_** The Quarrymen looked at each other uncertain of what they should do. **_"Oh, I'm melting, melting! Oh what a world, what a world!"_** He collapsed on the floor.

The Quarrymen stepped forward "Do you think it's dead?" a male asked.

**__**

"No, I'm not actually!" said the Wolf as he got up quickly and grabbed the nearest two by the heads and whacked them together knocking them out. He looked at the other two who were beginning to step back in fear ready to retreat. **_"You Quarrymen are real prats, you know that right?" _**he asked as Delilah did exactly the same to the still standing Quarrymen. **_"…As if silver really kills werewolves!" _**Delilah looked at him pleased at what she had just done. **_"And if I don't get an Oscar for that performance I'm really gonna get peed off!"_** He grinned.

*****

"What's happening out there?" Asked the lead female Quarryman "Why can't I hear the others?"

"I don't like this!" said the male nervously "I don't like it one bit."

The lead woman looked at the shorter woman "You go see what's happening." She ordered.

"What?" The woman exclaimed "But I can't..."

"Let's just call it a test of loyalty."

"But…"

"I SAID DO IT!" The lead woman screamed as she pointed a gun at her sister.

The woman looked hesitantly at the gun "Oh all right." She muttered.

*****

****

A few minutes later…

The woman held her Quarryhammer tightly as she stepped through the bushes until she tripped over a root.

"Damn trees!" she muttered "I wish they'd all…" she looked around for the hammer, which she quickly found. She reached out to grab it when a large furry foot with three sharp claws on it stepped onto it, breaking it in two. She looked up and screamed as she saw the huge werewolf staring down at her. 

Before she had time to try and escape The Wolf grabbed her and held her up so they met eye to eye **_"Well, well what do we have here?"_** The Wolf asked. **_"A lone Quarryman… how about that?"_**

"P-please don't hurt me!" Cried the woman "I… I haven't done anything to you."

**__**

"Yeah you're right… EXCEPT TRYING TO KILL ME AND MY FRIEND!" He bellowed.

"Please! I…I…" The woman sobbed.

**__**

"Oh please!" The Wolf sighed**_ "It's not like I'm gonna hurt you… I'm not a barbarian like you humans."_** he took hold of the woman's mask **_"Now let's see who you really are."_** He sneered.

"No!" She cried, but it was too late, The Wolf had already taken it off.

He gave a gasp **_"You!"_** he gasped as he stared at the woman.

It was Becky!

He stared at her in disbelief unaware of the two Quarrymen creeping up behind him.

"Wolf look out!" Delilah cried as she came into the clearing after dumping the three Quarrymen with the other four.

But it was too later as the lead woman charged her weapon and smashed the hammer part right in the lower part of The Wolfs spine.

The shocked Becky could actually hear the spine cracking.

The male stabbed the werewolf right in the back. And then in the arm. The Wolf gave out a cry of pain, dropping Becky and turned round and grabbed the two Quarryhammers as he lost the use of his legs. As he struggled for breath he broke the weapons in two before falling onto his back. Blood seeping out of him rapidly.

He looked up to see Becky running off as quickly as she could and then at the other woman who was pointing a gun at his head. "Say good bye… _freak_!"

"No one… calls him… a FREAK!" Delilah screamed as she lunged at the woman grabbed the gun before the Quarryman could fire at and crushed it with her bare hands.

She grabbed the woman and threw her at a nearby tree, knocking the evil woman senseless.

The male Quarryman raced over and helped her up "Come on Jess, we've gotta get out of here!" he said as he began to panic in case the insane gargoyle tried to get him too!

"N-no…" The woman said quietly "Gotta kill them… gotta kill them all!" The male helped the woman limp away quickly to lick their wounds.

Delilah didn't bother to go after them… The Wolf was more important. "A-Aaron?" she whispered "Can you hear me? Are you all right?" She knew that was a pretty stupid question to ask from the state he was in.

The Wolf became Aaron. "I can't feel my legs… one of my arms is going numb…got a punctured lung…I'm loosing blood rapidly… got a slight headache…" he tried to smile "…Other than that I'm just peachy." He fainted.

*****

Aaron opened his eyes groggily to look into the blurry face of Delilah "Uh…" he moaned "Where am I?" he asked as the world began to come into focus. 

"You're back at your apartment." Delilah replied as she stroked his hair. "You've been asleep for quiet a while."

"How long?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"About two and half hours."

"That long huh?" Aaron said as he got up. He looked around to see he was in his bed, and his dogs were on the floor asleep. He couldn't help but notice Mina had a piece of green fabric between her front paws. He looked at his watch. "Holy cow, it's nearly morning!" he looked at Delilah "We'd better get you back to the Labyrinth."

Delilah said nothing but just nodded her head disappointedly.

*****

"I had a wonderful time tonight Aaron." Delilah said as she and Aaron walked down to the entrance of the Sanctuary.

Aaron stared at her in surprise "What? Really? Even with the Quarrymen?"

Delilah just smiled and nodded. She didn't have time to answer as they turned round the corner to come face to face with an extremely angry Talon.

"And where exactly have _you_ been?" he asked the clone coldly.

"Talon!" She gasped "I… I was-was…"

"It's OK Derek she was with me." Aaron butted in.

Talons' gaze turned to Aaron "And _you…_ You said you'd take her straight home." He growled.

"I did!" Aaron protested "It's just we had to take a detour to the park because we were attacked by Quarrymen and it took us ages to get rid of them."

Talons' eyes widened and turned back towards the clone "is this true?"

Delilah nodded her head.

Talon let out a sigh "Well if that was the case then I suppose I'll let you off this time."

Aaron looked down at Talons' left hand. It was wrapped in bandages. "Hey. What happened to your…?"

"Your corgi did this to me Aaron!" Talon growled "I went to your apartment to look for you and your damn corgi bit me."

Aaron gave a shrug "What can I say? She hates cats simple as that. Plus she probably thought you were an intruder."

Talon gave another growl. "Well thanks for bringing her back at last." He turned towards the clone "Come on Delilah the suns going to rise is a minute anyway." He turned round and walked though the door. Aaron spotted that Talon had a red patch of cloth sewn onto the backside of his clothes. That explained where Mina got that piece of cloth from.

Delilah stayed for a moment longer. "Aaron? C-could we do that again sometime?" She looked up at Aaron hopefully.

Aaron bit his lip and looked away and gave a sigh "Delilah I… I'm sorry… I don't know if it's a good idea… I… I just don't think it's would work out, it's too dangerous and you're a gargoyle and-and I'm a werewolf and it's just…" Aaron trailed off when he saw the disappointed look that Delilah was giving him. He could almost hear her heart break in two.

"I… I understand," she said sadly as she walked away, her head and wings drooped. She tried to bite back a tear but it was too late to stop it trickling down to the floor below.

It froze in mid air.

"OK, stop right there!" Said an angry, crisp voice as time stopped for everyone except Aaron. The dark figure appeared from out of nowhere. His usual golden eyes were now shining a brilliant red. "OK Aaron," he said as he stepped closer to the werewolf "Would you mind telling me exactly _why_ you just said that?"

"Hey would you just leave me alone!" Aaron snarled.

"I will once you've told me why you've just cast her aside like that for no good reason."

"It just wouldn't work out." Aaron sighed. "I mean, look at her, she's got Elisas face, if I went out with her it would be like I'm trying to get Elisa back. And everyone _including_ Elisa is going to hate me for that."

The figure just stared at him "… That's it?" He exclaimed, "That's why you've turned her away? Because you think that everyone's going to despise you just because you're going out with someone who looks a little bit like the detective woman?" He slapped Aaron round the back of the head with the back of his hand "Wrong answer!" The figure eyes cooled down to a light blue "Aaron I know you're in love with her… I know she's in love with you." His gaze softened "That poor girl's had a hard life, can't you just let her be happy for once?" He expression became more annoyed. "Aaron if you don't show your true feelings once in a while, it's going to be a bigger mistake than the time I made it rain for forty days and forty nights… not that I got any credit for it mind!" he growled.

Aaron was beginning to feel foolish now for what he said to Delilah.

The figure walked over to Delilah and tapped her frozen form on the head "She's got a great destiny Aaron, just like you." He began to evaporate "And let me tell you something for free Aaron…" he said "She is not Elisa… nor Demona…" The figures eyes faded away "…nor is she who she used to _be_…"

"Used to be?" Aaron exclaimed "Wait a minute what do you mean by…" Time started up again "…that?" Aaron looked at the retreating gargoyle "Delilah wait!" he cried.

Delilah stopped and turned round, tears rolling down her cheeks "Yes?"

"Delilah… I'm sorry…" he started "I didn't mean to say that I just…"

"That's all right." She said quietly "You don't want me… just like everyone else."

Aaron shook his head "No, no that's not true I do want you I… Oh, what the hell?" before Delilah could protest Aaron kissed her fiercely.

As soon as the werewolf stopped, Delilah looked at him with a happy smile "You… you do want me?" she asked, tears of joy filling her eyes. "You really want to know me?"

Aaron nodded his head "So… are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

The happy smile didn't move from the clones' lips "not really."

"Great." Aaron pulled away from the embrace "So I'll see you tomorrow then." He began to leave.

Delilah began to feel the tingle she always got just before she turned to stone. A wicked thought entered her mind "Aaron?" she asked, "are you doing anything _today_?"

Aaron shook his head "Not really why…?"

"Good!" Delilah said as she grabbed Aaron tightly round the arms and pulled him into a long kiss. Aaron closed his eyes as Delilah wrapped her tail around his leg and pulled her wings round him in a hug.

A few seconds later Aaron heard a crackling noise, still with his eyes closed he spoke "Is it me or have you just got colder… Oh no!" Aaron moaned as he opened his eyes to look at Delilah "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Delilah had turned to stone. A devilish smile frozen on her lips. He tried to move his arms but found that they were stuck tight. He tried to pull his leg out of her tail but still he was trapped "Oh this is just great!" he sighed. "Talon…? Maggie…? Sharon…? Anyone? Help?" But no one answered.

Not for a long time…

*****

****

Quarrymen headquarters. Later that day…

"IDIOTS" roared Victor as he rammed his fist down on the table "YOU STUPID FOOLS!"

All the Quarrymen who had been in the park were there minus Becky. They all shifted uncomfortably at the anger their leader was showing.

"B-but Sir we tried to…" said one of the males.

"Silence!" The leader snarled "Do you realise how much money I'm putting into this group? And what do I get as a result? NOTHING!" he bellowed. He glared at the lead female Quarryman "Which one of your men was responsible for calling the retreat?"

Before the lead woman could answer, the other man who had helped to nearly kill The Wolf spoke up "It was me sir!" he said.

Victor stared at him coldly. "I see…" he looked at the other Quarrymen "The rest of you may go, except you." He pointed to the man "You stay."

Everyone quickly left before he could say anything else, leaving the man with Victor.

Victor stood up and walked over to a glass tank and pulled from it a huge snake. "Tell me Quarryman, do you like snakes?" he asked.

"N-not really sir." The Quarryman said nervously.

Victor put the snake back in the tank, "That's a shame, I find snakes are one of the most perfect creatures. They're swift, agile and _deadly_." He walked over to a wall and typed in an access code into a panel. The wall opened up to reveal a table. On the table were two things, a belt with a V shaped buckle and another thing, which looked like a small laser. "Now my dear Quarryman, I was wondering if you could help me with an experiment." He asked, his voice was laced with evil.

"Wh-what k-kind of experiment s-sir?" he asked timidly.

"Oh nothing much." He said casually as he put on the belt.

The Quarryman stared in horror as the leader of the Quarryman removed his right arm. There was a hiss of escaping gas as Victor placed his arm on the table. It clenched and relaxed on its own.

The Quarryman could see it was a robotic arm. 

Victor then took the blaster weapon and inserted it onto where his arm used to be. "Like it?" Victor asked "I made it myself… however I've had too repair it since I last used it a few years ago." He bared his teeth "So I'm afraid I need to see if it works properly still."

The Quarryman backed away in terror realising what this mad man was going to do.

Victor pressed a button on his belt and a blue light enveloped him. One moment he was wearing a grey business suit then next he was standing in a dark blue costume, He wore a cape and he had large armoured shoulder pads. His face was covered in a blue mask with a black visor that had a red line, which moved from left to right constantly. His mouth was showing through a hole that looked like that of a snake's mouth. Three yellow lightning bolts were sticking out from the top of his visor. 

He looked down at himself and a wicked smile crossed his face "it's been along time since I've worn this." He laughed. His attention turned to the Quarryman who was about to leave in fear. Victor pressed a button and he disappeared then reappeared in front of the exit to the room. "What's your hurry?" he asked evilly and the Quarryman back away from him. "Don't worry this'll only hurt for a moment!"

"No!" begged the Quarryman as Victor aimed his blaster at him "Please n—" a bolt of blue light struck him.

One moment he was there… the next he wasn't except for a pile of blue dust.

Victor smiled to himself "not bad." He said "Not too bad at all." Victor turned his attention to a poster of The Wolf that was stuck up over the top of the table in the hidden room. "You've caused me a lot pain in my life Wolf." He told the poster, as a knife slid out of the blaster, and with one quick swipe, he slashed the poster in half. "But soon _you_, like the rest of the world will finally know the full wrath of _Vortexx_!" He looked down at the cut poster and began to laugh. "Hmhmhmhmhm…hahahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

****

The End

__

Theme tune from 'Big Wolf On Campus'

'Angels' sung by Robbie Williams. Written by Robbie Williams and G. Chamers.


End file.
